


Secrets

by batsi1989



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsi1989/pseuds/batsi1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly and Gail are keeping thier relationship a secret, but it dontsnt stay secret for a long before someone finds out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Secrets 

CHAPTER 1

After Gail introduced Holly to Chris and her brother they all went to sit down. Steve with his girlfriend Traci Gail and Holly and Chris went to find a seat next to Collins.

The waiting room was full of police officers waiting to hear any news on their friends who have been admitted and were fighting for their lives.

It was almost two hours since they have been waiting and some of the officers were starting to fall asleep on the hospital chairs in which were not comfortable.

Gail who was sitting and holding Holly’s hand was tired and was starting to doze off when finally a doctor popped up and Frank was the first person to ask questions, how is doing… can we see him.

It took a lot of pleading until the doctor allowed one person to see Sam.

Everyone there knew how Andy was close to Sam so they decided for her to visit him, while Andy went to see how Sam was doing everyone at the waiting room started talking saying how he was and everyone was just trying to keep each other comfortable.

Meanwhile Gail was talking to Holly trying to apologies for pushing her away earlier on and how glad she is that she decided to come. All Holly said was its ok and hold her hand tightly. Couple of seats away Steve and Traci were watching what was going on and Traci couldn’t help but ask who the tall woman was. All Steve said was, it’s one of Gail’s friends. Traci wanted to know more about this friend because she has never had or seen her before but she was too tired to keep on asking questions that she just sat there with her head on Steve’s shoulder just like how Gail’s head was leaning on Holly’s shoulder.

When Andy returned from visiting Sam she had a sad face on and when asked how he is doing she just said he is stable and she went straight to hug Collins.

Frank noticed that he wasn’t going to get enough answers from Andy, so he spotted the doctor from before and he asked how he is doing and how serious was the damage. After the doctor explained to him that he went to cardiac arrest for a while but they managed to bring him back and he was stable now. Frank thanked the doctor for the update and gat everyone’s attention as he finished talking to the doctor. Frank informed everyone by saying their friend was stable at the moment and everyone should go home and get some rest because tomorrow is other day. He also promised to contact each and every one of them if there is any change with his situation.

With that everyone stared to leave, Chris went to join Gail who was talking to Holly, as he approached them he asked Gail if she was going to be alright for the night because he was going to keep Dov some company who refused to go home because he wanted to stay by Chloe’s side in case anything changes. Steve was few feet away as he had what was going on so he jumped in to the conversation and offered for her sister to stay in the spare room in his apartment, but Gail refused and said she will be fine. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Gail and Holly went holding hands any more but they were walking close to each other, as they reached Holly’s car Gail stopped and asked Holy if it’s ok to stay at hers tonight because she didn’t want to be by herself tonight. Instead of Holly answering straight away she smiled to herself  unlocked the car gat in and waited for her friend to get in and said sure I have gat an extra room.

 

The ride to Holly’s apartment took about 45 minutes from the hospital. Gail’s eyes where closed when the car stopped in the parking, she opened her eyes and asked why are we stopping and Holly answered back by saying we are here. Gail looked around as she was shocked to see where she was.

Holly lived in one of the most expensive apartments in Toronto. Gail still in shock so she just followed Holly as they get in the elevator to the third floor, while in the elevator she asked if Holly was some kind of a secret millionaire or something. Holly couldn’t help but look at her friend and smile.

They reached the third floor and stared walking, as they were walking down the corridor Gail reached for Holly’s hand and they just continued walking. As they reached the room Holly open the door and held it open as Gail went in. She was more surprised as to what she saw, as she took of her jacket and put it where Holly put hers. She kept on asking more and more questions like seriously are you a millionaire or some kind of mob mafia , how can u afford all this and yet u are only a pathologist, more and more questions kept on coming so Holly did something that she could only think of to stop Gail from talking too much. She placed a soft kiss on her lips and it did work because she stopped talking and kissed her back and as the kiss was about to get more deepen when Holly pulled away and started walking away leaving Gail with her mouth open.

 

Holly asked if she wanted anything to eat before she went to bed, yes I will take alcohol if you get any said Gail. After few minutes Holly places a sandwich in front of Gail and said I know it’s a little late to be eating but I thought you could use something to eat after a long day like this, the other woman looked at her with a question face. I thought I said I will take alcohol, holly just rolled her eyes and said eat Gail no alcohol for you at this hour because you gat work in a few hours. With those words she just started to eat, while they were eating Gail said you didn’t answer my question nerd. Which was said Holly, how did I not know you were so rich and how can you work when you get all this.

Holly started to explain by saying she is not rich not her parents are the one who are rich, her parents wanted her to just sit around and enjoy the money but she chose to live a normal life where she works and meet people out there. I chose to become a pathologist when I was in college. Went to University here in Toronto and decided to work just like everyone else, I could have just sat around and enjoy my parents money but that’s not me. When I chose to move out of my parents’ mansion they got me this apartment, they pay for half of it.

Wow and I thought rich kids are stupid and selfish is all Gail said as she stood up to put her plate in the kitchen, by the way I didn’t know rich kids can cook. Holly laughed and said you under estimated me my friend.

They went to the living room and put on something on TV but they went watching at all as they continued talking, it didn’t take them long and they were at it again. Gail just gave Holly that look that says it all and she did go for it. They were in the middle of making out when Gail’s phone started ringing but she ignored it and just continued making out with Holly who pulled away after few minutes saying you need sleep in which Gail just made a face showing that she was annoyed.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next morning Gail woke up and remembered she wasn’t in her apartment, as she notices where she was sleeping. She looked around as she was admiring the beautiful room she was sleeping in. It was a big bedroom well designed and had lot of space, in her mind she was saying I wish I lived here. She was sleeping in one of the most comfortable bed she has ever slept in since she was born. She looked at the clock again and noticed she still has time for shower. She didn’t have to go out of the room to use the bathroom because the room was an ensuite bedroom; she got up made the bed and herded for the sower. 15 minutes later she stepped out of the guest room and straight away sported Holly sitting on the sofa in her simple light blue p jams. Whatever she was doing she didn’t notice Gail coming. Gail did notice as well that Holly didn’t see her so she quietly walked to where she was sitting and quietly sat next to her and said morning nerd. Holly looked up with a smile on her face and said Hey you are up and placed a soft kiss on Gail’s lips then said I made you breakfast it’s in the microwave. Normally Gail doesn’t eat breakfast in the mornings but she thought she might as well eat because she has a long day ahead of her. Holly stood up heading to the kitchen when Gail said aren’t you going to work today, Holly answered her by saying she wasn’t starting for another 4 hours, Gail stood up and followed Holly to the kitchen where she put her hands around her waist and said then why are you up this early, the other woman looked her in her eyes and said well… I has a beautiful guest in my apartment who I didn’t want to wake up to an empty apartment and if I was still in bed I wouldn’t be able to do this in which she kissed Gail and this time it was slowly and she put her hands on her face as the kiss gets deep and again she pulled away teasingly and pointed to the food and said eat. Gail groaned and said you got to stop doing that with one of her sexy voices. Holly parked her car on the side walk and looked at her wrist watch and said I told you were not going to be late and since you dragged me here so early I might as well go to the office and catch up with my sleep as she said this Gail was looking at her and Holly was rolling her eyes and had that cheeky smile all over her face that the other woman loved so much. Gail looked around and noticed no one was near and kissed Holly softly and slowly and as she notice the other woman was staring to enjoy this she pulled away and opened the door and said will call you later nerd. Holly was sitting in the car as she watched Gail walked away, as she was about to start the car she had her phone ring and it was a text from Gail it said stop looking at me, she quickly typed back saying it’s not my fault that you look so dam sexy in that uniform. Gail just looked around and shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3_

Gail walked in the station with a smile of her face and headed straight to the locker room and get ready, it’s not that she had to change or anything because she already had her uniform on from earlier on. First because she didn’t sleep home last night and didn’t bother to go back and get some new clothes.

When she got in the locker room she noticed a few people and smiled too few of them who she knows and across from her locker Traci was getting ready and just said morning. Tracing looked up from what she was doing as she recognises the voice but most of all surprised because Gail just said morning without the sarcastic voice or anything. She wanted to ask what gat you in a good mood early this morning but she knew that it will get her friend angry. Instead she answered back and said good morning; I take it you didn’t sleep home last night. Gail immediately looked up and answered back saying what makes you say that with her low voice but Traci had what she said, because you are still in your uniform and you never come to work with your uniform on. Gail thought to herself that her friend was not going to drop it until she gat the answer she was looking for which was who was that girl you were with last night but it never  get there because ,Gail changed the subject by saying any news from the Hospital. No change from both of them, and with that Gail walked out of the locker headed to the meeting room where they are supposed to be in 10 minutes.

Noelle and Frank were in the room already sorting out some papers, Gail walked in and sat at the back of the room because, she doesn’t want to sit at the front in case she is asked something and doesn’t know the answer. More and more people started to turn up and the room was getting crowded. Chris sat next to her and said hey how did it go yesterday, what you mean Gail answer back. Well l know you hate being alone in the apartment especially at night, it was ok I guess, she closed her eyes as she answered the question knowing that she didn’t sleep home last night.

I know this week has been a long and terrible week. As we know 3 of our colleges were targeted by Ford the past few hours. Officers Chloe Price and Detective Sam Swarek were shot last night and they are in hospital fighting for their lives, I gat informed early today and they are both stable. On the other hand office Oliver who was kidnaped is in hospital for some check-ups and will be released early today. I know you are all tired but right now our city needs protection and there are people out there who needs our help so let’s get out there and do what we do best, and with that everyone stood up and went to check at the board to see who they are partnered with for the day.

Gail quietly whispered somebody kill me now as she saw who she was going to be stuck with all day. They haven’t spoken that much since he cheated on her with one of her best friends. Nick came slowly to Gail and said looks like we are together.

Can I drive today he asked and was surprised as he wasn’t even challenged as Gail just said yer sure and sat on the passenger sit and put on her seat belt on.

It seems like there isn’t much to do today said Nick trying to make conversation with Gail and she thought about answering the question but she didn’t and instead just shrugged her shoulder and her phone vibrated and she quickly looked at it and it was a text from Holly _miss you already, come down for lunch._ She just smiled at herself and typed _Give me about an hour will be there._ She was about to put her phone in her pocket when she texted again saying _what do you want._ The answer came back soon than she expected, _umm I don’t know just bring me yourself and something to eat._ In her head Gail was screaming and on the outside she just smiled to herself and asked Nick to stop by the sandwich shop around the corner need to get something to eat.

 

When they got there she jumped out of the car and as she was about to continued walking she turned around and asked Nick if he wanted anything. Get me anything you know what I like. Gail walked away after that but Nick was left puzzled because he knows as much as his ex-girlfriend hates him right now that wasn’t something she would do, she returned with three sandwich bags and handed one to Nick who said thank you… with a confused face and looked in the bag to see if there isn’t any booby traps or anything.

They went back to the station for lunch, when Gail gat out of the car she went to the driver’s door and nick was confused as to what was she doing and she just said will be back after lunch to pick you up. Nick watched as her ex-girlfriend drive away and as he was about to walk in to the station when he spotted Andy coming out of her car, so he decided to go and join him.

She walked in smiled to the security guard on the main door and got on the elevator and pressed the button for second floor. As she got out she spotted Holly sitting on the computer doing some research. Hey said Gail as she walked towards holly who looked up and smiled at her and turned to were Gail was as their bodies got close to each other, there is my officer been missing those sweet lips of yours and she pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss lasted for about 5 minutes and it get deep and Holly took off Gail’s jacket and let it fall on the floor and push her against the desk and continued kissing her that’s when Gail stopped her and reminded her that she only has thirty minutes till she goes back to work. Holly moaned to show that she was annoyed but a smile was back on her face when the other woman said save it for tonight.

Is there some where we can eat away from this place, it just doesn’t feel romantic said Gail, what’s wrong with this place I love it said the other woman. Just when she thought she won the augment Gail said let’s just get out of here please. Fine said Holly lets go upstairs.

They found a room upstairs were they sat down and eat their food, with all the flirting and teasing it didn’t take then long till they were making out again, this time Gail was the one who was taking of Holly’s clothes, just when she was about to take off the other woman’s shirt her phone started ringing and she ignored it and continued with what she was doing. Holly was half naked when her phone started ringing again and she didn’t answer it she just rolled her eyes and said baby its Nick I have to go.

She kissed her 1 2 3 times and said no I really have to go as she rushed out of the room with a phone on her eye shouting yer I know I am coming.

When she got to the station she found Nick waiting by the entrance talking to Andy, she got out of the car feeling annoyed that she was rushed here only to find him talking to his girlfriend, come on you called me like a crazy lost child and yet you are not even ready yet she shouted while putting her body back in the car.

Nick gave Andy a quick kiss on the lips and ran towards the car, when he got in the car he apologised and noticed that Gail was no longer wearing her jacket, so he asked what happened to your jacket and she answered by saying it’s at the back, I took it off because it was getting hot, she lied again and she changed the subject by saying where are we heading this afternoon. She pulled out her phone and texted Holly _come pick me after work and it seems I forgot my jacket bring it for me pls xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_ CHAPTER 4 _

_It has been a long day, first there was a son who was threatening to kill his father because he had enough, then there was a robbery in two different shops and the people who were involved turned out to be related._

_It was the end of the day and everyone was getting ready to go and putting away their things, when Traci said Gail you are buying tonight. She pretended like she didn’t hear what her friend said while trying to find an answer. So she said sorry what did you say I said it’s your turn to buy drinks today._

_They were walking towards the main entrance when she finally said I can’t tonight, Traci put her hand around her friends shoulder and playfully squeezed it and said there is no way you are going to bail out of this one my friend. As Chris joined them while they were still walking towards the main entrance Traci said get this Gail here is bailing out tonight, serious guys I have planes for tonight. Traci just gave her that look that says really, what so important that you are choosing it instead of alcohol. My mum got me one of those blind dates again, she is never going to give up until I find someone, she lied and in her head she is wising that they won’t ask any more questions and luck as that they didn’t ask any more questions._

_They were heading to the car park when  Chris said do you want me to drop you home first cause I don’t see your car any were here, just when she was about to answer Dov joined them. Its ok I have got it covered said Gail as she started to walk backwards and said see you losers tomorrow. Chris wanted to say who’s giving you a ride home, he was just looking out for his friend, but he didn’t say anything._

_As she was walking opposite way from the car park a Grey Audi stopped in front of her, she didn’t have to look twice as she opened the back door and throw her bag inside then opened the front passenger door and hopped in and gave the person a kiss on the lips. As all this was happening Chris was still parking in the car park trying to sort out his things before he starts driving, he didn’t see much because the car had tinted windows all around and it was dark, but he did witnessed a nice car stopping and Gail getting in and closing the door. The car waited for about five minutes before it took off. Chris couldn’t help but think who it could be because as far as he knew Gail’s parents drive land rovers. He shook it out of his head and looked at the back of seat were Dov was sitting half asleep._

_Hey babe I missed you today as she leaned in to kiss Holly. She just gave her a quick kiss but Holly pulled her for a longer kiss. The kiss got deeper and Gail was the one to pull away as she remembers where she was let’s get out of here said Gail. Holly smiled and jokily said where to my darling, she couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Holly calling her darling so just answered back saying well don’t know I was think of Spain to one of those sandy beaches with those hotel rooms with a nice view._

Holly laughed and looked at Gail and said you are such a dreamer, ey you can’t stop a girl from dreaming right. Oh really, dose that dream include me in anyway said holly teasingly. Yep it doses you with your perfect body in one of those sexy bikinis and splashing water in the air…. She was interrupted by the ringing of her phone ringing .Hey it’s me said Dov, Chris wanted me to check on you and to remind you that you forgot your keys. Tell him I am fine and I will just knock on the door till one of you gets up and just like that she hang up and looked at Holly who was taking off her seatbelt. She looked around and noticed that there were at Holly’s place already, so she did the same, jumped out and grabbed her bag at the back seat and started walking towards the front door.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_ CHAPTER 5 _

They got inside and Gail gave Holly her jacket to put it in the coat room, would you like anything to eat as the other woman continued walking towards the kitchen. Gail just dumped herself on the sofa and turned on the TV, a bear would be nice babe shouted Gail. As the other woman retuned she had two beers in her hand and she has changed to her comfy trek suite bottoms and a t shirt that had bugs-bunny on it. As she handed it to the other woman Gail looked up and said thanks, she waited for Holly to sit down and then she started with her teasing.

**G** : What’s with the t shirt nerd?

**H** : What’s wrong with it?

**G** : I just didn’t take you as a cartoon fan that’s all

**H** : What’s wrong with cartoons?

G: Nothing, I was expecting something geeky or that t shirt you had last time that said nerd, but you got that on as she flashes her hand in the air, that just makes me look at you as an child.

Aww I thought I would save that for you because I had an idea that you were going to be my nerd for the night and I was going to have my way with you…

By the time she finished saying what she was saying Gail was already on the stairs on her way upstairs to Holly’s room to change when Holly shouted never mind now think I am going to sleep.

She was watching something on the TV when Gail’s phone kept on vibrating, she looked around and found it, it said Chris she thought of answering it but she had a second thought of just living it. So she did and continued watching TV but she looked around as she heard a noise coming from the stairs, she couldn’t help but smile as she saw Gail coming down the stars with her t shirt and some shorts.

Gail sat next to her and was about to kiss Holly when she pulled away playfully and said I thought you said you don’t make out with people who wear childish clothes said Holly as she sat back and pretended to watch TV.

Come on you know I was joking said Gail with her puppy eyes but Holly wasn’t falling for it as she stood up and went to get another drink, she returned she noticed Gail had taken the T shirt off and she was wearing her sports bra only and she looked so dam sexy in shorts and bra only, Holly just stood there looking at her with her mouth opened..

Oh hey I took the t shirt off cause it’s getting hot in here don’t you think said Gail with her evil look that says it’s payback time.

Holly just sat next to her, close enough that she can cuddle her and pretended to watch whatever Gail was watching. It didn’t take her long before she pulled Gail in for a kiss, she pulled her in closer and said you sure know how to get a girl turned on; well I try my best as she continued kissing Holly and lightly biting her lips.

Holly continued kissing and she started to move down when she reached her belly button and placed a little kiss and Gail moaned and squeezed the pillow that was next to her, Holly noticed that’s must be her ticklish part of her body so she placed a few kisses there before she moved back up and continued kissing her lips. The kiss got deep and deep and Holly pulled back and said think I am going to go to bed and started walking going up stairs.

She left Gail mouth opened again, oh come on you are killing me said Gail and Holly kept on walking, its late babes I have got to be up in few hours and don’t you have an early shift tomorrow. Yer but that’s not an excuse for you to leave me here shouted Gail. You know your way up Gail.

Gail reached her phone which was on the coffee table, she looked and was she had a couple of missed calls and few massages from Traci asking how did the date go, she started to type spending time with my girlfriend was way fun than going to the penny but then she realised what she just typed and pressed the back space button and just typed fine, and looked at the time. It was after 12 she made her way upstairs.

The next morning

It was about 7:00 am when Gail woke up to the sound of the alarm, she attempted to get the alarm off but she fail and she slowly open her eyes when the alarm went off and saw Holly looking at her, morning honey said Holly as she places a light kiss on her lips.

What time are you starting today said Holly as she lay in bed looking at Gail, 10 I think said Gail in her sleepy voice. You look more beautiful when you are sleepy. Come on I am sure our breakfast is getting cold down stairs said Holly as she despaired in to the bathroom.

10 minutes later she was back in the room and saw that Gail was still in bed but this time she wasn’t sleeping.

H: So you are not a morning person.

G: I am so tired I just want to sleep all day, who ever invented mornings is an idiot.

H: I know but you got to wake up anyway, because you got to get in the shower and go down stairs and grab something to eat before we go out.

G: You look like you have been up for hours, what time did you wake up.

H: Not long ago, about few hours ago I couldn’t sleep so I just laid in bed looking at my beautiful girlfriend

With that Gail got up and walked to the bathroom, Holly shouted towel and tooth brush are in the left cabinet. Gail didn’t answer because she spotted the glass cabinet straight away; she looked around and was amazed with how beautiful and large the bathroom was.

14 minutes later she was ready and joined holly down stairs.

Wow I am sure I was in the shower for less than 10 minutes and yet you managed to cook all this.

Grilled mushrooms and tomatoes on a whole grain bagel with a cup of coffee is not so bad.

They ate in a comfortable silence and when they finished they put their plates away, when they were heading out, Gail asked if they can stop by her place so that she can change in to fresh clothes and a clean uniform.

It was around 9:15 when they got to Gail place and she was pleased to see no one was home because she didn’t want to be asked were was she yesterday night and why didn’t she come home


	6. Chapter 6

_ CHAPER 6 _

last night. It didn’t take her long and she was back in the car and heading to the station. They got there 10minutes early.

They were sitting in the car just talking for five minutes when Gail finally said I am going to be late l better go, it was like Holly read Gail’s mind when she looked around to see if there was anyone near before she place a kiss on her lips.

Gail walked out of the car and straight to the locker room where she went and sat down on one of the benches and put her head in her hands, she didn’t see Andy coming in because when she heard one of the lockers opening she almost jumped as she look to see who was it.

 **G:** oh it’s you, morning

 **A** : Morning

 **G:** Have you been to the hospital and how are they doing

 **A:** They are still unconscious but they are stable

Good news said Gail and with that she walked out of the locker room heading to the meeting room where Frank and Oliver were looking at the board to so

rt out what was going to be done today and who is going to be working with who.

It didn’t take long for the room to be crowded with blue uniforms. Everyone was handed their assignments and Gail found out that she was stuck on the deck today; she didn’t even complain or said anything as she just walked out. She was stopped by the voice of Chris calling her.

 **C:** Hey how are you, you didn’t come home last night where were you.

 **G:** Morning to you too..,

Chris wanted to say that didn’t answer my question but he knew better to just let it go because he knows that if he keeps on pushing the buttons ,Gail will start being mean and yet she was in a good mood for some reason already.

On her way to the desk she passed Traci who said hey Gail how was your date. Morning to you too Traci said Gail as she turned back and said don’t people know how to say morning anymore and turned back and started walking again. Traci just smiled to herself and was about to continue walking when she saw Steve and started talking to him.

She was sitting on the front desk waiting for the phone to ring or someone to come in with any of the criminals who needed to be booked in, but there wasn’t a lot of people and calls.

It did give Gail time to think about her relationship with Holly, she remembered that last night she almost sent Traci a text massage telling her she was with her girlfriend and this morning before they left the house Holly did call her girlfriend.

She knew what she was getting herself in to the moment she first kissed Holly, she knew where this was going but she didn’t like how fast it was going. Yes she knew that they have been dating for few weeks now… she was interrupted by the phone ringing.

It was an old lady who was calling to complain about the noise that was coming from the next door neighbour, will send someone to check it out ma’am said Gail, she said something on the walkie-talkie to inform those who were out there to go and check it out.

 

It was lunch time when she thought she would go down to the morgue and check on Holly , she hasn’t talked to her in more than 3 hours, she switched with who she was supposed to switch with and let them know she was heading out but she will be back after lunch.

When she got there she said a few word to the security guard and made her way up stairs. She saw that Holly was reading something on the computer, so she just stood there and watched her and thought to herself how sexy the other woman looked right now.

 **G:** what are you reading there?

 **H:** How long have you been standing there?

 **G:** Long enough to look at your sexy body

Holly stood up and made her way to where Gail was standing and gently kissed her and said I missed you today, it’s not even four hours since you dropped me at the station nerd said Gail as she continued to kiss Holly.

 **H:** Let me go and get something to eat and we can go upstairs. What do you want?

 **G:** Get me anything as long as it doesn’t have tomatoes.

Holly went down to the cafeteria and got 2 Wimbledon’s sandwiches and two bottles of orange juice. When she returned she just knocked on the door to signal Gail to come up stairs.

They got up stairs in their favorite room and ate while they were talking to each other about what they have been up to and more teasing and more and more touching.

 **G:** Hey remember this morning when you called me your girlfriend?

 **H:** Umm yer, wats wrong?

 **G:** Umm nothing, I just wanted to make sure I head you right, as she said this she was kicking herself why did she even brought up the conversation.

 **H:** I called you my girlfriend because I am serious about you, and I want to take this feather to see where it takes us. As she said this she was holding Gail’s hand.

Gail opened her mouth to say something but she closed it as she couldn’t find any words to say. She tried again

 **G:** I like you as well and I enjoy every single time I spent with you, you are the only person who I know who can make me smile and happy at the same time. There is no one out there I know who can do that. I know that it’s too soon to say this but I fell for you the moment I laid my eyes on you. There were tears in her eyes. Holly you are like crazy beautiful.

Holly saw that she was about to cry so she pulled her closer and put her hands around her.

It’s like Holly can read her mind because she kind of had an idea what she was going to say but she wasn’t sure at the same time and she wanted her to say it.

 **G:** I am scared Holly

 **H:** What are you scared of

 **G:** I am scared to be your girlfriend… she continued crying, I am scared to be your girlfriend because that means me telling my friends who I am dating and my family that I am dating a girl. I am not ready to tell them that I am gay. I am not ready for people to judge me, they already say I am mean and some of them they don’t even like me.

 **H:** Hey look at me, who said we have to go and tell the whole world that you are my girlfriend; this is between me and you. It can be forever or whatever I don’t care as long I got you.

Gail’s smile started to return and Holly noticed so she leaned and pressed her forehead with hers and said baby it’s just me and you and we are going to take baby steps together, as she wiped her tears with her thump and kissed her on the lips. She kissed her on the forehead and said I have to go; lunch time was over 15mins ago and if we stay here any longer one of us is going to lose our jobs. She was about to walk out of the door when Gail pulled her hand and gave her a goodbye kiss.

Gail was 20 minutes late for a switch over for the afternoon, she was ready to apologies to the Lindsey who she left about fifty minutes ago, and she was surprised to see Traci on the desk

 **G:** I know I am late I am so sorry

 **T:** Where have you been?

 **G:** I had to take care of something, I am so sorry.

Traci just looked at her with a questioning face, she wanted to say what so important that gat you to be late, but she didn’t because she knew her friend way better to know that if she keeps on pushing for answers she will burst  of anger and no one likes Gail when she was angry. Instead she just said you own me Peck, and walked away.

Hey sister how are you, I swear I saw Traci few minutes ago standing here said Steve as he scratched his head like a confused child.

 **G:** Maybe… I am just saying maybe she is trying to avoid you

 **S:** Very funny sis, very funny

 **G:** Hey don’t hate the messenger; she was bursting in laughter as she said this because the face that was on Steve’s face was so funny, she went that way pointing to the left.

The phone rang again and this time it was a child asking for ambulance because his father just fell off the ladder, will send someone soon said Gail as she informed the ambulance crew.

As the day moved on more calls kept on coming and she only booked in three people. It wasn’t a busy at all.

It was home time when Traci called out and joined her as they walk out of the station, so did Chris, Andy and Dov.Penny tonight, Gail? Said Chris, she was about to answer when she got a text from Holly asking her to come over tonight. Can only do few drinks and I have to go.


	7. Chapter 7

_ CHAPTER 7 _

On the way to The Penny Gail’s phone started to ring so she reached for it in her pocket and looked at it, she saw that it was Holly. She quickly looked at the left side of her shoulder and saw that Chris was concentrating on the road. The music was kind of loud in the car so she answered the phone.

**G:** Hey

**H:** Hey to you too, you sound faint is everything ok?

**G:** I am in the car with Chris and Dov we are on our way to The Penny

Holly thought about having a bit of fun.

**H:** I guess I am just going home to an empty house, all the plans I had planned with my girlfriend… she was cut off before she could finish the sentence.

**G:** Will call you in few minutes, she didn’t wait for response as she hang up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

Chris looked at her on his corner of his eye and asked s everything ok, and Gail just nod with her head to sing yes.

The drive from the station to The Penny wasn’t long. When thy got there Dov and Chris jumped out of the car and Gail was just sitting there, when Chris noticed

**C:** Hey hare you coming

**G:** Yes give me a few minutes I will be there

**C:** Is everything fine?

**G:** I said I am fine, now go and get me a drink will be there

Chris just throw his keys to her and said don’t forget to lock up, and Gail just said no I will just give your keys to a stranger passing by.

She was sitting in the car by herself now, windows closed and the radio was off, she just saw her brother and Traci joining Chris and Dov as they went in. She took her phone out of her pocket and called Holly’s number. The phone rang for few times before Holly picked up.

**H:** Hey

**G:** Sorry had to cut you off, was with the boys and I couldn’t control myself

**H:** I know

**G:** You are mean you know that right

**H:** Was bored, thought I would make myself useful

**G:** Going to have a few drinks and I am all yours, come and get me in an hour

**H:** No can’t do my love

**G:** Why?

**H:** Because I have changed in to my comfy clothes already and I am warm, there is no way I am going back in the cold, and can’t drive because I will be drunk

Back in The Penny Steve asked Chris were his sister, she said she had to do something she will be in.

**G:** That’s not a good excuse

**H:** Fine… will come and get you

**G:** That’s why I love you; call me when you get here

**H:** love you too, now go before your friends start to suspect anything bad.

With that she hangs up and put her phone and, jumped out of the car locked it and went to join the crew.

When she opened the door she looked around searching where was everyone sitting, when she spotted them she made her way to them. When she approached them everyone looked up and Traci said where were you, I was in the car said Gail and joined in the convocation that her brother and Chris were having.

It was almost two hours and the crew were deep in convocation when Gail stood up to go to the ladies room, her phone vibrated and she answered it

**H:** I am outside

**G:** How am I going to get any excuse to get out of here?

**H:** I don’t know babe I thought that was your homework for the past hour

**G:** Very funny, help over here.

**H:** Don’t worry got it covered, will send my driver Joshua to come and get you.

**G:** You have your own driver as well?

**H:** He will be there in few minutes

Gail made her way back to the crew with a bottle of water in her hand. They were busy talking when a man entered The Penny. He was dressed smartly black trousers, grey shirt and a black blazer. He looked around and made his way to the bar where he ordered a cola.

Steve spotted him straight away, because it was a cop’s bar and he swears he has never seen him around before. So he followed him around with his eyes and when he saw that he was coming to them he asked Traci who was sitting next to him if she knows who he was but Traci whispered no.

Miss Peck said the man; Gail looked around as her name was called. She quickly remembered that Holly said she was going to send in the driver, are you ready said the man. Everyone around the table looked at Gail as to who is he. Gail stood up and was about to walk away when her brother stopped her and asked where are you going and who is the guy.

Gail looked back and saw that almost everyone had the same questing face. She thought about answering them but she just walked away without saying anything.

Her brother was always protective and stuff so he thought he would follow them outside. When he got out side he looked around and saw his sister walking to a car, he just thought it was her date until he saw the guy opening the door and Gail talking to someone who was already in the car, she got in and the guy went to the driver’s seat and started to drive. When the car was driving by he tried to look in the car as it passed by but all he could see was the driver and no sign of his sister on the front passenger seat.

Gail and Holly were in the back seat

**G:** What else do you have I don’t know about because I swear I had no idea that you had your own driver.

Holly just gave her a corner smile that makes Gail melt.

Holly leaned in and kissed her girlfriend on the lips, but the kiss got deeper. Gail sat on top of Holly laps and continued to kiss her. She started to kiss her neck and then she started to unbutton holly’s shirt. She stopped and looked in her eyes and said why you have to be so beautiful but Holly didn’t answer back, she just pulled her in and continued kissing her.

The ride back to Holly’s house short, not that any of them noticed because the rest of the ride they were busy with each other. They only noticed when the driver stopped the engine. When they got inside the house they went straight upstairs to Holly’s room, they continued kissing and ripping each other’s clothes not even looking were they were going.

Holly pushed Gail on the bed by force and took off the jean she was wearing. She was laying on the bad with only her pants. Holly looked at her and said I love you Gail. I love you too nerd said Gail. Holly got on top of her and continued kissing her, her neck and her belly and started to playfully drawing pattern on it. She got back up to her mouth. They looked in each other’s eyes

**G:** Make love to me Holly

Holly kind of knew what she was own about but she just wanted to be sure.

**H:** You sure, because you know if I do this there is no going back

**G:** I don’t want to go back, I love you Holly. I have been waiting for a month now to do this, so yes I think I am ready.

Holly just kissed her lips and slides her left hand down…

As Holly’s hand was still down in Gail’s pants she looked up and saw that she was holding her breath and she had her eyes closed.

**H:** Hey

She slowly opened her eyes and looked and Holly.

**H:** I need you to do me a favour

She just nodded her head as a sign to say yes

**H:** I need you to breath for me

 


	8. Chapter 8

_ CHAPTER 8 _

The next day in the morning Gail was woken up by the noise of her phone ringing. She moaned to show that she was annoyed by whatever that was making noise, baby turn that thing off said Gail. The noise kept on going on and she slowly opened her eyes, and looked at her right side and noticed that Holly wasn’t there. She slowly moved her hand to reach for her phone and answered it.

 **G:** What!

 **S:** Sorry did I wake you up?

 **G:** What do you think, it’s early in the morning Steve what do you want.

 **S:** Where are you?

 **G:** You woke me up to ask me that, bye Steve I am going back to sleep.

 **S:** Fine just tell me where you are, Chris and Dov have been trying to reach you, they have been worried saying you didn’t come home last night.

Holly entered the room with two cups of coffee in her hands and put them on the side bored, she joined here girlfriend in bed and brushed her feet with Gail, your feet are cold said Gail quietly so that Steve wouldn’t hear.

 **S** : whose feet are cold?

 **G:** Will talk to you later Steve.

She hang up and put her phone on the side bored and looked at her girlfriend who was reading something with a cup of coffee in another hand, morning said Gail in her sleepy voice. Morning said Holly looking at where Gail was and placing a light kiss on her lips.

Who was on the phone said Holly while reading her book; it was Steve asking me all these stupid questions. Oh gosh doesn’t he know that Gail needs her sleep on her day off said Holly in her sarcastic voice. Very funny said Gail as she positioned herself back to sleep. At least drink your coffee before it gets cold.

After 4 minutes of tossing and turning she finally sat up and said I hate it when people wake me up early in the morning, now I can’t sleep said Gail as she reached for her cup of coffee, lucky for her it was still warm. You call this early, it’s almost 12:00 said Holly as she puts her book and her empty cup on the side bored. She lightly kissed Gail on her check and slowly moved to her lips and pulled away and said if you want more get up.

Nice try but I am not getting up, it’s too early for me to get up and there is nothing you can do to change that said Gail as she pulled the blankets back up. Fine said Holly as she walks away, she dropped the shirt she was wearing on the floor leaving only pants. She turned her head only facing Gail and said I am going to have a shower you are welcome to join.

Gail bite her lower lip smiled to herself and said you are lucky that you are so dam sexy, then she jumped out of bed and followed Holly in to the bathroom.

                                                           

 

Five hours later they were at the batting cages. Gail didn’t want to go, her plan for the day was to sleep almost the rest of the day, wake up in the afternoon and then maybe go to The Penny and have a few drinks and come back and sleep again.

Holly wasn’t having any of it, first she trekked Gail in to getting out of bed and having a shower with her which was not bad because they ended up having more fun than she thought. After an hour later they were down stairs, Gail was wearing Holly’s shirt which was oversize and one of her shorts, because all the trousers are too big for her.

Gail was watching trying to find something to watch on TV when Holly sat next to her. She stopped what she was doing and turned her attention to the person who sat next to her. She moved closer and put her hands around Holly

 **G:** What are your plans for today?

 **H:** Nothing really

 **G:** That’s fine with me.

Holly leaned in a place a quick kiss on Gail’s forehead and stood up.

 **G:** Where are you going?

 **H:** We are going to the batting cages.

 **G:** Who is we?

 **H:** You and me

 **G** : After what happened last time I don’t think so

 **H:** Well last time was your first time, I bet you have improved.

Gail groaned and said, but today was supposed to be my stay at home day, besides I don’t have anything to wear.

 **H:** Will drop by your place so that you can change, I will let you drive and chose which car.

 **G:** Fine let’s go.

The ride to Gail’s place was short because Gail was the one who was driving, she took a short cut. All this time you didn’t say anything, letting me taking a long way to your place said Holly with her arms crossed. Gail smiled to herself and bites her lower lip then said that’s because I love it when you drive.

Chris car wasn’t in the parking so Gail thought he might have went to the hospital, as today was his day off as well. Do you want to come up said Gail as she steps out of the car. Its fine I will stay here besides if I come up there with you we both know it’s going to take longer. Won’t be long said Gail and with that she was gone.

Holly was sitting on the passenger seat listing to Ellie Goulding when a car parked few spaces from where her car was. She recognizes the person because she has seen him at the Hospital before.

 

Chris got out of his car, and when he was locking it he quickly looked around and saw an Audi TT packed few places from where he was. In his head he was thinking dam that’s a nice car. It was black and white with its windows tinted, he couldn’t see clearly if anyone was inside. He thought about going near and checks out the car but again he thought it will be wired to just look at someone car so he made his way to his apartment.

He opened the door to his apartment and bumped in to Gail who was rushing out.

 **C:** Hey

 **G:** Hey to you too

 **C:** Where are you going?

 **G:** Out

 **C:** Hey come on talk to me, it’s like you don’t live here anymore.

Gail was one step from stepping out of the room when she stopped and turned around and looked at Chris, she closed her eyes and said fine.

 **G:** Are you going to the Penny tonight

 **C:** Will see you there tonight, I would like to chart Chris but I got … to go

She didn’t wait for Chris’s answer, she just walked out.

Chris was pacing around the living room when he saw Gail getting in to the car he was looking at earlier on. She got in at the driver’s seat and drove away, someone was in the passenger seat but he didn’t see clear who was it.

Holly and Gail spent about two hours at the batting cages, Gail was not bad herself, and she managed to hit half the balls. Half of the time Holly was trying to teach her how to stand if she wants to hit the ball but she just wouldn’t take her hands off Gail.

Hey babes what have you got anything planned today says Gail, I was planning on going back home but it looks like you have something on your mind said Holly.

 **H:** What have you got planned

 **G:** How do you feel about coming to The Penny with us tonight?

 **H:** Who is us?

 **G:** My friends, I know you I said I wasn’t ready to come out yet but how about (she struggles to get this words out but she did) I introduce you as my friend.

 **H:** am… I am not sure about that, I don’t even know your friends

Gail put her hands around her girlfriends’ waist and said come on honey it will be fun, just for few hours and we can go.

Holly pulled Gail for a kiss and said fine few hours, and then she continued kissing her. Do you want to go and get something to eat while you tell me what to say to your friends?

 


	9. Chapter 9

_ CHAPTER 9 _

Almost everyone was at the Penny; it’s been a week since Oliver was kidnapped. Today was his first day back at The Penny with everyone. He had lots of people buying drinks for him and people telling him how proud they were that he was coming back to work.

Dov, Collins and Chris where playing darts when Traci taped on Chris shoulder and said I thought you sail Gail was going to be here,  he turned around with a glass of drink in one hand , I told her we were going to be here tonight. Traci just nods her head and walked back to where Andy and Steve were seating. He said he talked to her this morning and told her that we were going to be here said Traci.

Let me try and ring her maybe she will pick up said Steve, but it went straight to voicemail. It’s off said Steve informing the people he was sitting with. Maybe she is busy or sleeping, you know what says never call her on her day off unless its emergency said Andy.

Five minutes later Gail walked in The Penny with Holly following behind. She passed a few people until she saw Oliver. She gave him a hug and Holly did the same

**O:** It’s good to see you two

**G:** What are you doing here, aren’t you supposed to be home resting

**O:** Yes I know but I thought I would come here and see you lots, besides it’s not that fun staying home 24/7

**G:** Tell me about it, oh this is Holly by the way

**O:** Hi nice to see you again

Holly smiled and said I heard what happened, how you are feeling.

**O:** I am good, can’t wait to get back out there

It’s really is nice to see you Oliver said Gail while she was walking. I told you it won’t be bad, you have already found someone you know. That’s one said Holly. Gail spotted his brother and the rest of the crew. She made her way there.

Hey look who decided to finally show up said Traci with a smile on her face. You could have told me that it was going to be a full house said Gail while pulling chairs for her and Holly to sit down. I would have if you ever pick up your phone said Traci. Guys this is Holly and Holly the crew. Traci, Steve, Andy don’t know where the rest are. They all raised their glasses and they all said nice to meet you.

Gail stood up to go and get her and Holly some drinks, on her way to the bar she stopped by where the boys where playing darts and tapped on Dov’s left shoulder. Hey you made it said Dov as he hugged Gail. Chris looked around and did the same, Collins just smiled and waved. She continued to go to the bar and ordered two Negroni Cocktails.

When she returned she saw that the boys have joined them at the table and Holly was talking to Chris. She smiled to herself thinking how easy Holly was connecting with her friends. She put the drinks on the table and sat down, thanks said Holly as she quickly looked at Gail and returned her attention to Chris. They were talking about sports.

 

 

**S:** So sis where have you been

**G:** Been around, home sleeping most of the times.

She stood up and went to join Holly and the guys; she decided to stand up because she knew that her brother wasn’t going to quite asking questions.

Give way the champion has arrived said Gail holding the glass of drink in her hand, Holly just smiled and Dov said I don’t think so, looks like we have a new champion in the house, no there must be some kind of mistake because I always win you know that said Gail, what are you laughing at after she saw Holly with a big smile on her face. You sound hilarious, by the way I am the new champion said Holly while rolling her eyes. Oh really, Chris give me those missiles looks like someone needs to a lesson said Gail. Holly stepped close to Gail and whispered bring it on baby.

Chris went back to the table where Traci and Steve were seating.

**C:** Looks like we finally found someone who can beat Gail

**T:** No way, who

**C:** Holly is it, Gail’s friend.

Oliver joined them.

**O:** Hey guys I am off

**C:** Already, why don’t you stay longer?

**O:** Would love to but I promised I will be home soon.

Gail! Traci waved for her to come, wats up said Gail.

**O:** I am going, will see you around

**G:** Already, I have only just got here. Fine I will see you around.

Oliver waved goodbye to Holly and Dov and he made his way out of the bar.

Gail went and got another drink at the bar. While she was there she stopped to chat with Andy who was sitting on the stool.

Can I have two Gin Martinis said Gail, she looked at Andy and said why don’t you come and join the crew. Its fine I am cool here said Andy. Don’t be stupid, come and join us. Andy just followed Gail but in her head she was thinking, it was only few weeks ago when her ~~best~~ friend wasn’t talking to her after she found out that she was dating Collins. Some rule about not dating an ex. They walked to where the crew was and Andy sat down but Gail went and joined Holly and Dov. She handed Holly her drink and when she was giving her the glass she deliberately make sure their hands made some kind of contact.

Dov stopped what he was doing after he hard Gail’s voice

**D:** Where is mine

**G** : At the bar where they are selling them

**D:** You are mean you know that

**G:** Tell me something I don’t already know

Holly gave her the look that says Gail!

**G:** You can have mine I will go and get another one

**D:** Too late.

Dove was walking back to the crew who were talking, you are such a baby said Gail who didn’t move from where she was standing. She turned her head to look at Dov and saw that he went back to sit down.

Holly and Gail continued playing darts; they were talking, teasing and whispering to each other.

**H:** Think I am gona go

**G:** Why

**H:** I am tired

**G:** Fine call me when you get home.

They walked back where everyone was sitting and Holly said her goodbyes to everyone and she and Gail walked out of the bar, they were in the car when Gail leaned in to kiss her. At first it was a quickie kiss but Holly pulled her back and kissed her putting more pressure. After few minutes they pulled apart and Gail opened the door to walk out but Holly pulled her and kissed her and said will call you later.

Gail closed the door and walked back in to The Penny. She ordered another drink and went back to join everyone.

**S:** Holly is a nice person; I like how she was comfortable with everyone

**T:** What do she do, I swear I have seen her before

**G:** She works at 15

**C:** She is too beautiful to be a police officer

Everyone looked at Chris but he just waved his hands in the air.

**D:** I have a girlfriend but I think she is sexy.

Everyone looked at Dov now.

**G:** She is not a police officer, she is a pathologist. She works down at the morgue.

**T:** OH why didn’t you say so, that must be where I have seen her before.

**S:** Bring her here more often, she is cool and we could use some new people around here.

**C:** Yes we are coming here tomorrow right bring her over

**T:**  Think someone got a crush. Gail just smiled to herself and said I will ask her.


	10. Chapter 10

_ CHAPTER 10 _

Two hours later Traci opened the door to Chris’s apartment, she was holding his hand with her other hand and Gail was holding Dov. They were drunk and they couldn’t support their own balance. Gail dumped Dov on his bed and Traci did the same with Chris.

They went to seat in the living room

**T:** How come you are not drunk, because normally we will be throwing you on your bed?

**G:** Don’t feel like getting wasted.

**T:** Gail Peck doesn’t feel like getting wasted, now that’s new. You do know you are off the rest of the week right.

**G:** Yes I know that.

**T:** Am gona go before your brother starts being all grumpy, night.

Traci left and Gail stood up to go and lock the door. It was late so she went to bed. She couldn’t sleep, she was just lying in bed staring at the ceiling, she took her phone on the night stand and pressed a button to dial Holly’s number, there was no answer so it went to voicemail. (Sorry I can’t answer right now, please leave a massage and I will get back to you.) A smile spread across her face as she hung up the phone. It didn’t take her long before she falls asleep. She just couldn’t sleep without hearing Holly’s voice. It may only be a voicemail but it did help because she falls asleep till the next morning.

The next morning she woke up to a loud noise on her door, what you want she shouted annoyed that she had to get out of bed.

**D:** The Hospital just called, Chloe is up. I am going there now do you want to come

I will come later said Gail. She turned her head to look at the time on her alarm clock. It was 11:25; she sat up and reached for her phone. Two missed calls from Holly. Crap she said as she readied Holly’s number, 4 rings and she answered.

**H:** Morning

**G:** Hey how are you

**H:** I am fine mow, I take it you have just woke up

**G:** What gave me away?

**H:** Your sexy morning voice

**G:** I don’t have a morning voice

**H:** Yes you do and it turns me on every time I hear it.

Holly get off the phone and come here says one of her colleges.

**G:** Where are you?

**H:** Work

**G:** Thought you were off today

**H:** Got half day today, finishing in two hours.

**G:** Sweet I will talk to you in bit, love you

**H:** love you too bye

Holly put her phone in her pocket and followed her college who called her for help.

Gail jumped out of bed; she was wearing her track bottom and a vest. She decided to go and get something to eat. She opened the door and was heading to the kitchen when she stopped at the person who was sitting in the living room.

**G:** What are you doing here so early in the morning?

**T:** Morning to you too Gail

**G:** Morning

Do you want coffee said Gail as she pours some coffee in a mug for herself, Yer sure shouted Traci who was watching news while relaxed on the sofa. Few munities after Gail joined Traci with two cups of coffee, she handed Traci the other one.

**T:** Thanks

**G:** Just smiled

**T:** Aren’t you going to the hospital

**G:** I am gona go later ~~waiting for holly to finish work,~~   now everyone is there, thought it will be better if I go later.

**T:** Yer sure Gail whatever you say

**G:** I am going, ask Dov later.

**T:** So what’s going on in Gail’s world these days?

**G:** Nothing much, it’s the same old me

**T:** Is your mum still setting you up on the blind dates?

She rolled her eyes and says you know the last person she sets me up with wanted to jump in my pants the first five minutes. Traci just laughed and stood up to go and put her coffee mug away. You can always ask her to stop setting you up u know says Traci returning from the kitchen. You know my mother Traci, she will ask me why.

**T:** Just say you found someone but you are not ready for him to meet the family.

**G:** ~~Yes I have found someone.~~ You know what, that’s a good idea. Let me do that right now.

**T:** You are going to call her now?

**G:** No that would be commuting my own death; she got Facebook right, so I am just going to change my status from single to in a relationship. That way she will stop setting me up. Deep down in her heart she knew what she was doing.

**T:** what are you going to say when she asks, when she says she wants to meet the man who has made it this far. What are you going to tell the guys?

**G:** I will come up with something as for the guys, she just shrugs her shoulders.

She starched to grab her phone which was on the table. She went on Facebook and changed her status to in a relationship “done” she says and stood up and said I am going to have a quick shower. Traci just nodded her head to sing ok and garbed the remote that was on the seat Gail was sitting.

Twenty minutes later Gail returned in the living room, ready said Gail as she bent down to get her phone. She looked at her phone and saw that she had few missed calls and one massage.

**G:** Why didn’t you answer my phone? There are like two missed calls

**T:** Since when do you let people touch your phone, anyways I didn’t know who was it cause it said nerd, I have no idea who is that.

They walked out of the apartment and continued talking till they were in the parking lot. Gail’s phone started to ring; she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at who it was. She throws the keys to Traci and said you are driving while she answered her phone. Traci got in the car, started the engine and was waiting for Gail to get in.

 

**G:** Hey

**H:** I tried calling you earlier but you didn’t answer, I am not gona be able to come to the hospital. I have a last minute meeting with the manager.

**G:** Its ok, I am going with Traci. What time are you going to be in meeting till?

Traci knocked on the car window to show that she was waiting.

**H:** What’s that noise?

**G:** It’s just Traci telling me to get in the car

**H:** Why aren’t you in the car?

**G:** Because I am talking to you and I don’t want her to hear you taking dirty and trying not to smile.

**H:** Get in the car, I promise I won’t talk dirty

Gail opens the door and gets in the car; she starts to put on the seat belt with one hand

**T:** What took you so long; you do know that visiting hour is almost finished

**G:** I am sorry

Traci was shocked to hear those words coming out other friends mouth, Traci just looked at her and starts driving

**H:** Talk to you later, love you

**G:** Love you too

Gail prayed that Traci didn’t hear that, besides the radio was on so maybe she didn’t hear anything.

**T:** Sounds like everything went well with your mum; although I am a little surprised to hear her saying I love you. I have never hard your mum say that.

**G:** Crap she heard, um yer that was mum, she said hi.

The rest of the ride to the hospital they were just talking about work

__


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Few minutes later Traci and Gail were at the Hospital. Gail was glad that there went that much people, it was Frank, Chris, Dov, Collins and a few police officers just hanging around. As they entered the waiting room Chris was the first to see them so he waved to them.

**C:** Hey guys how you are doing.

Both ladies just smiled to him as to say not bad.

**C:** What a surprise to see you here Gail

**G:** Oh my gash what’s wrong with you people, first it was her telling me  that I wasn’t going to come and yet I am here and now you are saying what a surprise to see me here. I am visiting my friends.

**T:** Come down Gail. Have u had anything from Swarek

**C:** Talked to Andy this morning, she didn’t say much

Four hours later Traci, Chris and Gail were at the Penny. They were just chilling and having few drinks when Collins approached them.

**N:** Hey guys

He grabbed a seat and sat down next to Chris. Gail stood up and said she was going to get another drink. While she was walking she took her phone from her jean trousers. Dialled Holly’s number.

**H:** Hey

**G:** Why are you always in a good mood?

**H:** umm it’s because it’s you who is calling

**G:** How did the meeting go?

**H:** Nothing much, it was just the manager saying how we need to improve our work and make sure the interns get to learn more.

**G:** Sounds like it was a boring meeting, you know I still don’t get it.

**H:** Every meeting is boring, what don’t you still get

Instead of going to the bar to get a drink like she said she came back to the table got her jacket and went outside.

**G:** why you have to work and yet you are like loaded

**H:** I love my job, besides if I didn’t work I wouldn’t have met you.

That did put a huge smile on Gail’s face. She was walking to her car when she bumped in to Andy

**A:** Hey

**G:** Hey

**A:** Leaving already

**G:** Will be in in a few minutes.

Andy continued to walk to the bar and Gail was sitting in her car. Andy looked around and just continued walking.

Andy walked in and looked around then she spotted Traci. She walked to them and as she got near she saw Nick and Chris who were sitting on the same table. Hey guys say Andy as she sat next to Nick. Hey how are you said Traci.

**C:** Hey have you seen Gail, she said she was going to fill up her drink, which was like thirty minutes ago.

**A:** Was talking to her few minutes ago, she is outside.

**T:** How is Sam?

**A:** He is fine, there are signs that he wants to wake up

**T:**  That’s great news

Hey how about we play a game, the one who lose will have to buy everyone a drink, whose in. good everyone in, that’s means more drinks for me said Chris

**H:** Are you coming over tonight

**G:** No

**H:** Why

**G:** I have been sleeping at your place for the past days, don’t you get tired of having me around

**H:** Umm no, I love having you around and have you to myself.

**G:** Will think about it, I gat to go back in

**H:** Fine will talk to you later

At the table they were now playing never have I ever, when Gail finally joined them. What are we playing? Never have I ever. How do you play it says Gail with a drink in her hand. Traci looked at her as to say what is going on, normally you would make us play a game you want to play not the game someone want to play. Ok so this is how it goes, will go in turns asking questions, if you have done it you have to drink and if you haven’t you don’t. Fine let’s play said Gail.

They played the game for about an hour; they were talking to each other and making jokes. There was this stupid question Chris asked that hard everyone laughing. After they finished playing the game they separated in to two groups, boys went to play darts and girls sat on the table and continued talking.

**T:**  So Andy what’s the big deal with you, Nick and Sam

Andy was shocked to hear the question, and the fact that Gail the ex-girlfriend of Nick was sitting right next to her. She looked at Traci with a wide eye as to say dude what the hell. Gail saw how Andy reacted to the question so she just answered and say no hard feeling. I and Nick are over. I am sure he moved on and so did I.

Me and Sam are just friends, yes I know it might look like I have chosen him over Nick but I was just looking out for him. A close friend life gets on the line, of course you will get emotion and scared that you are about to lose that person.

Gail’s phone vibrated in her pocket so she reached for it, it was a massage from Holly _my place or yours?_

Traci and Andy were busy talking that they didn’t even see the smile on Gail’s face when she was texting. _Give me few minutes will think about it._

The boys came back to sit down, who won said Traci, Nick did but with a point said Chris. A win is a win man.

**C:** So Gail where is your friend tonight

**G:** Probably at home, I am not her baby sitter you know

**A:**  Who are you own about?

**C:**  Gail’s friend, her name is Holly. She is a doctor, likes sports and she is hot. She was here few days ago.

Gail wanted to punch Chris in the face for saying things like that about her girlfriend, but again it was kind of true. Holly is pretty and sure do like all the things Chris just said. If she gets angry about those little this her friend just said to describe Holly, people will start to get suspicious and she pretty sure isn’t ready for that so she just acted like a cool kid.

Well at least can you give her my number and tell her to give me a ring said Chris with his sad puppy eyes. Chris and Nick were now into deep convocation talking about whatever they were talking about.

**T:** So it looks like Chris is really in to your friend Gail, are you going to give her his number.

Gail’s phone vibrated again _will be by your place in few minutes. She typed back. Didn’t know you are a pusha girl, I am coming._

**G:** That’s me for tonight, see you guys later

She stood up said good night to the guys, take a sip of her drink and said the same to Andy and Traci.

**A:** Wait what, where are you going? Its only nine and you are leaving already

**G:** If you haven’t noticed my friend I have been drinking diet cock, so I am sober as ever.

**T:** Come on this is our last free time till like don’t know, today we are sup to get drunk.

**G:** ~~I know I am sorry guys but it’s my last night with my girlfriend as well.~~  Will come tomorrow?

She walked out of the bar and straight to her car. Chris followed her outside thinking he was going to see someone else, because his friend has been acting strange lately and he wanted to know why but he just saw Gail driving away.

Traci stood up to go and get another round of drinks so Andy pulled out her phone and decided to check her Facebook to see if there is any massages. There was one notification so she clicked on it and it says Gail Peck changed her status to in a relationship, Traci came back to the table with a tray of drinks and everyone jumped in to pick their orders.

**A:** So I was looking through my phone and I found this

She handed Traci her phone to see what she was talking about, think that might be the reason she left so early.

**T:** Oh that, I don’t think that’s the reason why she left early

**A:** What do you know?

Chris over heard what the girls were talking about

**C:** What’s going on?

**A:** I was just telling Traci here that this might me the reason why Gail left early

**C:** What

**A:** Check your Facebook

About 15 minutes Gail knocked on the door and she was answered by one of Holly’s butlers. Miss Peck nice to see you again, Miss Stewart is upstairs said the butler as he holds the door for Gail to come in. Thanks Dave said Gail as she makes her way upstairs.

As she got upstairs the first thing she did was to look for Holly in her bedroom but she wasn’t there so she looked in the bathroom.

Holly was relaxed in a bath full of bubbles, there was slow music playing in the back ground and she had her eyes closed that she didn’t even hear Gail coming in.

**G:** Hey babes

**H:** Oh my gash you scared me

**G:** You told me to be here didn’t you as she slowly walks toward where holly was.

She sat on the edge on the bath and leaned in to give Holly a kiss, she was surprise when she got pulled in the bath fully clothed. Holly just pulled her in and just kissed her. While she was kissing her she said I missed you today, missed you too said Gail and the continued kissing.

**G:** That was not so cool babes, my phone was in my pocket and now it’s damaged.

**H:** Would you shut up and just kiss me.

Gail continued talking during the kiss, would it shut you up if I say I will buy you another one said Holly.

**G:** Maybe

After few minutes of making out they pulled apart and they were just sitting in the bath enjoying each other’s company. At this moment all Gail clothes were on the floor.

**H:** How was your day today?

**G:** Nothing much, had breakfast with Traci who was asking about how the dates my mum has been sitting me up with are going, we went to the hospital and then we went to the Penny where Chris has been asking for you.

**H:** You’re mum still setting you up on blind dates

**G:** Is that jealousy I am hearing, yes she has been calling me saying all this and that, so I changed my Facebook status to in a relationship so that when she sees that she will stop setting me up.

Holly kissed her on top of her head and said oh babes.

**H:** Did you do it to get your mum of your back or …

**G:** I did it to get my mum of my back but most important I did it because, I want my Facebook friends to know that I am in a relationship … but just not ready to let them know who.

Back at the Penny Andy was still concerned with the way Gail left and how she changed her status from single to in a relationship. Traci tried to tell her that she did it to stop her mum from setting her up with random man.


	12. Chapter 12

_ CHAPTER 12 _

It was after twelve midnight when Chris phoned Gail’s phone but all it says was the number you are trying to call is unrecognised. He tried for about five times and it kept on saying the same thing. Normally Gail would send him a text saying she is fine or something, but today there was nothing. Just when Chris was about to go to bed his phone vibrated, a text from an unknown number _Chris I am fine, phone dead don’t wait up._ Just like always said Chris as he jumped on his bed.

Holly and Gail were cuddled in bed talking; they do this everytime until one of them falls asleep.

**H:** So Chris got a crash on me

**G** : Yer… he asked me to give you his number, he kept on going about how beautiful you are and how you both of you like sports.

**H:** Really, how nice of him. He is a nice guy… and cute

Gail looked In to Holly’s eyes and said you are mine, and I don’t like to share with anyone. As she was saying those words she was slowly kissing Holly’s neck. Holly bit her lower lip as she was making sweet noises to Gail’s ears. It started with Gail putting her hand in side Holly’s panties and before you know it they were at it again.

The next morning Gail woke up hoping to see Holly on the other end but she was kind of upset to see that she wasn’t there; she thought she had gone to work but then she didn’t mention anything last night. She sat up and looked at the big clock that was on the wall for tome, it was 10:00, so she got out of bed and went down stairs wearing one of Holly’s shirts. As she got down stairs she found just what she was looking for, Holly was sitting on the couch with a laptop on her lap, and she was busy doing something.

She heard Gail coming down the stairs but she didn’t look up but when she felt her seating next to her that’s when she said morning sleepy head and placed a light kiss on her lips.

**G:**  Why dint you wake me up

**H** : Wasn’t you the one who told me not to wake you up on your off days.

**G:** whatever, what are you doing?

Holly closed the laptop, was replying an email from my boss.

**H:** what you want to eat this morning?

**G:** I don’t know, what’s there I don’t feel like eating

**H:** You know breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day

**G:** Yes mum I know, I will have a cup of tea

**H:** Very funny, just for that the kettle is over there and you know where everything is.

**G:** You suck you know that

**H:** Love you too

Gail playfully punched Holly on the arm as she stood up to make herself a come of coffee, do you want me to make you one?

Holly just nods her head as she opened her laptop again and quickly finished what she was doing.

 Back at Chris apartment there was a knock on the door. It’s opened shouted Chris from the kitchen. The door opened and closed.

You finally decided to come home said Chris without even turning around to see who it was.

**T:** what you mean

Chris turned after he heard the voice of Traci; oh I thought it was Gail. How are you

**T:** I am fine thanks, what smells so nice

**C:** Want some

**T** : Yes please, I am starving.

Traci sat at the kitchen table waiting for Chris to give her some food.

You working today said Chris as he was standing on the stove making some eggs.

**T:** Not working till Sunday

Cool then you should come over tomorrow said Chris as he was walking towards the table where Traci was sitting.

**T:** What is going on tomorrow?

**C:** There is a game on tomorrow, so I thought it will be great to invite a few friends.

That sounds great, we will come. Chris didn’t say anything he just smiled.

So where is everyone?

**C:** Dov went to the hospital and Gail I don’t know where she is

**T:** she didn’t come back from last night

**C:** Yer she didn’t come back, but she sent me a text with an unknown number saying her phone is dead but she is fine.

**T:** I swear that girl needs an intervention or something

An intervention for Gail Peck he laughed, good luck with that

**T:** One way or another we need to know what is going on, she has been sneaky, acting wired and not coming home. The next thing you will hear is that she is doing drugs.

Back at Holly’s place, Holly was sitting on the edge of the bed watching her girlfriend getting dressed.

**G:** Stop watching me

**H:** What makes you think I am looking at you, I am just thinking

**G:** So where are we going?

**H:** Want to pick up something in town, get something to eat, maybe watch a movie and drop you at your place.

**G:** A movie yeah right, remember the last time we did that we only watched the ending of the movie

**H:** I think we both know whose fault was that

Fifteen minutes later they were in a phone shop holding hands looking around

**H:** So which one do you want, pick any it’s on me.

**G:** They are all so expensive babe, I cant chose.

After thirty minutes of trying to choose which phone looks good on her she finally chose the Iphone5c.From there they went to watch a movie, just like what Gail said before it didn’t take long till Holly was all over her. The whole movie they were making out, if they were not making out they would be pointing out on the little mistakes that were in the movie

They wouldn’t care who was watching them. People would shush them but they would just ignore them and continue to do what they were doing acting like little kids.

After the movie they went to get something to eat at George restaurant where they both ordered the same food and the same desert.

**G:** What are you doing tomorrow?

**H:** I have work tomorrow, why wats up

**G:** Umm never mind, I thought you are off. I was gona ask you to come over at my place and watch the game with the guys.

**H:** Sorry babes I am working all day

They eat the rest of the meal in comfortable silence just enjoying each other’s company. After they finished eating they walked out hand in hand.

Few hours later Gail pulled over in the parking. Holly had to let her drive after she refused to get in the car because she didn’t want to go home. Holly had to promise her that she would stay around for few hours and even let her drive.

They walked upstairs with Gail leading the way. As she unlocked the door she was hopping to see Chris or Dov but it looked like no one was home. Gail holds the door open for Holly to come in. Looks like it’s just you and me missy, she closed the door and Holly turned around and slowly walked to were Gail was. She pushed her against the door and kissed her after few minutes Holly pulled away. She started unbutton Gail’s shirt but she stopped in the middle just when she could see her bra and said what’s on TV.

She started to walk away with a cheeky smile on her face. So that’s how you want to play it, fine the game shall begin said Gail as she follows her to the couch.

Holly went to sit down while Gail went to her room and changed in to something comfortable. As she returned from her room there was CSI on TV.

 Are you trying to bore me to death said Gail as she joined her girlfriend on the couch. Come here said Holly, they started to make out. Why did you even bother putting on a new shirt because you know I am just going to take it off again? I guess I love the way you rip them off every now and then.

Few minutes later they were just cuddling while watching TV, Gail didn’t even bother putting on her shirt back. She just left it on the floor.

All of a sudden there was noise on the door, Gail and Holly jumped from the couch to the ground like there was a snake on the couch. They quickly put on their t-shirts, straitened their hair and sat back down like there was nothing wrong.

Chris opened the door and closed it.

 Didn’t know you will be home said Chris as he made his way to the kitchen. I live here don’t I replied Gail. What happened to your phone, your brother has been looking for you. Didn’t you see my text yesterday telling you that my phone is dead? Chris made his way to the living room where Gail’s voice was coming from.

 

Chris was about to say something but stopped when he saw Holly sitting not too far from where Gail was sitting. Oh hi Holly, I didn’t know you have company said Chris as he sat down.

They watched TV for a few minutes and then Chris asked if anyone wanted to watch a movie. Holly just smiled to herself as a thought come to her head, whenever her and Gail say they are going to watch a movie they never finish it. Either one of them falls asleep or they will be making out.

**H:** What’s there?

**C:** The Hobbit, have you watched it.

**H:** No, with work and stuff I haven’t had time to watch it; I have heard it’s a good movie.

**G:** Seriously guys we are going to watch The Hobbit. Isn’t there anything else like an action movie or something?

**H:** Why not, have you watched it before?

**G:** No, it sounds boring

**C:** Will go and get the popcorn, do you guys want anything before I start the movie

Bear is fine says Holly, you might as well make two bowls of popcorn because I am not sharing. Chris didn’t say anything, he just continued walking, and Holly looked at Gail with a questioning face.

**G:** I mean I am not sharing with him

Few minutes later Chris returned with two bowls of popcorn, he ran back to the kitchen and grabbed a litter of coca cola and a little bottle of vodka.

Ten minutes in to the movie Gail stood up heading to her room, she returned few minutes later with a small blanket. She passed Holly the other half of the blanket and she took it. They were covered from waist to feet. Gail reached inside the blanket were Holly’s hand was and she hold it tight. When Holly felt someone holding her hand she looked at her, smiled and whispered.

**H:** You didn’t get the blanket because its cold did you?

**G:** Just promise me that we won’t start making out.

Holly laughed. They continued talking throughout the movie, Chris was trying to concentrate on the movie but it was hard with the girls giggling. So Chris looked up to where the girls were seating.

**C:** What’s so funny?

Umm nothing, sorry said Gail as she playfully punched Holly on the shoulder.

The movie continued for another hour and Holly and Gail kept on talking and giggling every now and then. Finally the movie finished and Holly said she had gat to go.

**C:** Hey Holly are you coming to watch the game tomorrow.

**H:** I can’t, I have got work tomorrow, will see if I get off early I will come and join you guys.

See you later said Holly as she walks out of the apartment and Gail followed her.They walked to the car shoulders bumping with each other. They sat in the back seat of the car, Gail  on top of Holly and started kissing her from her fore head to her breast while taking off her shirt.


	13. Chapter 13

_ CHAPER 13 _

The next day in the morning Holly woke up to the ringing on her phone, just when she was about to answer the phone it went off. She looked to see who it was. It was her work place; there was a voice mail so she listens to it.

Oh crap I forgot about that said Holly said as she rubs her eyes while redialling the number

 **G:** Hey just got your voice mail, is everything ok.

 **O:** Remember that project you signed for few months ago.

 **H:** Yes

 **O:** You do know that you are supposed to be there in four days right.

 **H:** I totally forgot about it, I have a lot on my plate right now. Is it ok if I cancel last minute?

 **O:** That’s not possible, we can’t find someone in three days, you should have told us in time so that’s we could find a cover.

 **H:** Ok

 **O:** You are off today and tomorrow, we need you to come in on Monday to sign some paper work and we are leaving Tuesday early in the morning at about 5 am.

She hangs up the phone and throws it to the wall with anger. She had totally forgotten about the project she signed for few months ago before she met Gail. She has to go and teach some students in New York for few months. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

It was about 12:30 pm and almost everyone was there. Oliver, Steve, Traci, Dov and Andy were all there watching the game. Gail was in her room. Almost everyone has tried to wake her up to come and watch the game but all she said was that she was not in the mood.

Traci and Andy were seating by the kitchen table while the boys were watching the game. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Andy stood up looked and asked Chris if he had invited anyone else, before he could answer Andy opened the door and was surprised to see Holly.

 **A:** Heyy

 **H:** Hey how are you

I am fine thanks said Andy as she holds the door open for Holly to come in. She followed Andy and they sat down in the kitchen.

 **H:** Hey Traci

 **T:** Holly how are you, where have you been.

 **H:** I have been around, it’s just I am working most of the time

They continued talking for a while and then Chris joined them.

Oh hey Holly you made it, Andy and Traci looked at him and it’s like he read their minds. Holly was here last night.

Oh really said Traci smiling at Andy. We watched a movie with GAIL said Chris.

They continued talking about work and it went to talk about sports and the game. The girls joked about how violent the game is.

 **H:** Where is Gail?

 **C:** She is in her room

 **A:** Oh yer she said she is not waking up for anything today, we have all tried to get her to get out of bed but she refused, you know how she gets when you keep on pushing the buttons when she says no.

 Holly pretended like she didn’t know what they were own about, but she exactly knew what they were saying.

 **T:** We have been trying to get Gail to talk for weeks but she won’t say anything, has she told you about the guy she is dating.

 **H:** What makes you think she has told me anything?

 **C:** You two are close friends, you must know something.

I don’t know anything replied Holly as she stood up. She didn’t even have to ask which one was Gail’s room. She just walked in like she lives there.

 **T:** She knows something.

Holly opened the door; it was dark in the room. The lights were off but she didn’t even turn them on. Gail was not sleeping so she heard the door open and she shouted get out. Holly continued walking and she sat at the edge of the bed. I swear if I get up… you will what said Holly as she rubs Gail’s back.

Baby you are here said Gail as she seats up and wraps her hands around Holly. What are you doing here I thought you have work today said Gail.

 **H:** Change of plans last minute.

I am glad you are here said Gail as she kisses Holly on the lips. Few minutes later Holly opened the door to get out of the room.

 **T:** I told you we have all tried to get her to get up but we all failed.

Holly just smiled to herself and she sat down on the chair she was seating. Can I get you anything said Chris who was seating not far from Holly.

 **H:** Bear is fine

 **C:** We only have the one you had yesterday is that fine

Holly nods her head as Chris vanished in to the kitchen.

Traci and Andy looked at each other again and back to Holly, why don’t you just ask him out. You suite each other said Traci

He looks like a nice guy… Gail stepped out of her room. Look who finally decides to wake up said Chris as e was the first one to notice her stepping out of her room. Everyone turned around to see what Chris was own about.

Gail was wearing a grey track bottom and Holly’s light blue t shit. It was a kind of oversize but it did look good on her. Gail pulled a chair and sat next to Holly and put her head on the table.

 **T:** You must have some super powers or something because everyone here including her brother over there tried to wake her up but she kicked us out of her room. How did you manage?

 **H:** I guess I am nanny McPhee

Everyone who was seating around the table laughed.  I am going back to the guys and you ladies just continue gossiping said Chris as he started to walk away. Gail stood up to go and fridge to get a bottle of drink but when she returned she had two bottles, she gave one to Holly and sat down.

They talked and joked. Gail is normally the person who would spend the whole conversation without insulting someone or making a joke, but this time she didn’t even say anything bad to upset anyone.

Gail I know you are going to probably kill me for asking this but I am just going to ask because everyone here is dying to know. Are we ever going to meet the guy you are dating? Says Traci as she closed her eyes waiting for the harsh words to come but she was surprised to hear Gail answer calmly and said you will know when the time is right. Traci whispered to Andy and said I still think she knows something meaning Holly.

Holly you didn’t answer my question earlier on, Holly knew what Traci was going to say so she said I am going to watch the game and started to walk back wards while smiling. Gail bites her lower lip as she was trying not to laugh.

 **A:** She is avoiding the question

 **T:** I know

 **G:** About what

 **T:** You know how we think she and Chris make a great match?

 **G:** ( _oh you are still own about that)_ Yes

 **A:** Don’t you think they should go out? After all she did say he is a nice guy.

 **G:** Did she now

Gail’s chair was facing right were Holly was seating in the living room. Holly could feel that someone was looking at her so she looked up from talking to Steve and she mate Gail’s eyes.

It was half time of the game and everyone was up from their seats to stretch their legs and bones. Holly walked back to where the girls where seating and tapped Gail on the shoulder. Gail turned around.

 **H:** I am going

 **G:** Already, it’s only half time

They walked away from the table

 **H: (** in a lower voice) I know baby but I have to do something.

 **G:** Fine

Holly said her goodbyes to everyone and explains she had to go some were. Gail walked her to her car. They got in the car, this time they sat in the front seat.

 **H:** Will come and pick you up in few hours

 **G:** Where are we going?

 **H:** Taking you out tonight

 **G:** Where are we going?

 **H:** It’s a surprise, just be ready by eight and will come and pick you up.

See you later said Gail as quickly kissed Holly on the lips. Chris was sitting by the sofa that had a clear view of what was going on outside but he didn’t bother to look because he was busy watching the game.

Holly watched Gail enter the building and she covered her face with her hands and leaned on the steering wheel. She looked up when she heard footsteps; it was only someone passing by but her eyes were red from crying.


	14. Chapter 14

_ CHAPTER 14 _

 Gail got back to her apartment. She then went to watch the game with the guys

**O:** Hey kid what’s good

**G:** Nothing much, how is the game. Who is winning?

**S:** Very funny Gail, since when do you care

I do care, Holly is a big fan of sports so I gat used to it. What you mean said Traci who over head the conversation from where she was standing. Oh crap, Gail bites her lower lip and tried to make something up. She thought no one would catch that up but surprisingly Traci has been listening to the conversation. I uum I hang up with Holly most of the times and she is always watching sports so you know.

Traci went to sit next to Steve who was no listening to the conversation; he was now concentrating on the game. They watched the rest of the game while joking around. When Toronto Maple Leafs was down by few points, there was screaming and shouting in the room until they were on the lead again.

The game finished and Toronto Maple Leafs won by 3 points. Everyone was happy and jumping around like it was the finial and yet it was only a friendly match. They had drinks and shared jokes for about an hour then Oliver said her had to go.

**S:** Not cool man, you are already leaving?

**O:** PromisedCelery that I would be home right after the game, plus work tomorrow don’t want to come in all tired.

Fine said Steve as he opened the fridge to get another drink, I am here for a while right Traci. Traci just rolled her eyes and said yes. I saw that said Gail as she walks past Traci, well what you expect. I want to go home early and relax before I go to bed but your brother here still wants to drink..

**G:** What time is it

**T:** Um its 5:00 I think, what does that have to do with what we are talking about.

Crap said Gail as she remembered that she only has an hour to get ready for her date, right um Andy and Traci need your help come with me said Gail as she stands up and started to walk. She reached her bedroom do and noticed that the girls were still sitting down. Come on guys I need our help say Gail in a childish voice. Traci and Andy looked at each other with a questioning look ad they went and join Gail in the bedroom

**G:** Ok guys I need your help, I have got a date in less than an hour and I need you to tell me what to wear.

Andy wanted to say since when do you ask for help from me but she didn’t because she was enjoying her friend being in a good mood so she didn’t say anything and just helped.

You know it will be a lot easier if you tell us where you are going, and then we tell you what to put on said Traci. I am not sure where are we going, just got a text saying wear something nice.

Forty-five minutes later they were done. Gail had her hair and nails done and she was looking beautiful. When she stepped out of her room all the guys said she was looking great, including her brother.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. I will get it shouted Traci as she was near the door. Andy and Traci rushed to get the door like little kids, just because they wanted to see who the guy Gail is dating was.

Traci opened the door to a man in a Charcoal slim fit tuxedo; the man looked like he was in his early thirty’s. Traci froze for like few seconds because of what she was seeing. You must be here for Gail. She will be here in a while, I am Andy and this is Traci. How did our girl mange to date someone like you said Traci as she playfully punches Andy on the shoulder.

Oh hi Josh, I guess you have met my friends Andy and Traci over here, and the other crew are in the living room. So Gail how did you two meet? Said Traci with a smile on her face.

 

Shall we go said Gail pointing to the door, Josh just smiled at the girls as he started to walk out of the apartment and Gail followed behind.

Traci went to the living room to join, Steve, Chris and Dov. I think we just mate Gail’s boyfriend.

**S:** What you mean

**A:** The guy who just knocked on the door, that’s Gail boyfriend

**D:** How do you know it’s her boyfriend?

**T:** He just looks like one

Chris was seating on his corner seat by the window and he was just listing to the conversation when he looked out of the window and he saw Gail and Josh walking to their car. Um you mean that guy pointing down the window; everyone stood up and rushed to the window like little kids who have been promised ice cream.

Joshua opened the back passenger door for Gail to get in. You look crazy beautiful as always said Holly who was seating on the other end of the passenger door. I try said Gail as she gets in the car and Joshua closed the door and opened the driver’s door to get in.

Wow I am so proud of my sister, she is dating a rich guy and she has finally let you two meet him.

**C:** How do you know the guy is rich?

**S:** They just go into a Jaguar, how many people do you know drive a Jaguar

**D:** the guy is rich Chris, maybe that’s the reason why she waited this long for us to meet him.

On the other hand Traci was confused as to why did Joshua let Gail sit at the back. If they were together why didn’t Gail seat at the front.

They make a good couple don’t they, I am happy that she gat someone who keeps her happy said Andy as she sat next to Traci. She clapped her hands in front of her face trying to get her back from whatever she was thinking. Oh yes they make a great couple answered Traci.

**A:** What’s on your mind Nash

**T:** Nothing

The car stopped at Mistura’s restaurant. Joshua opened the door and Holly was the one to come out first followed by Gail.

They walked in and Gail couldn’t help herself but she kept turning her head around checking out the place.

**G:** This place is nice

**T:** Wait till we get in side

Miss Stewart nice to see you again, please follow me to your table said one of the waiters. The waiter led them to their table. It was like a corner private room.

**G:** Baby you gat a private room just for me, you know you didn’t have to do that

Holly just smiled as she pulls a chair for Gail to sit on.  The waiter came back again and this time was to offer them a drink, and they had Chardonnay.

They enjoyed the wine while John Legend music was playing in the background. Few minutes later they ordered their meals and they eat in almost silent. After they both finished Holly stood up to and said let’s dance, then the song changed to Ellie Goulding – How long will I love you. They slow danced for a while.

**H:** You look sexy tonight

**G:** You already said that

**H:** Yes I know it’s because you look dam sexy in that dress, just want to rip it of you right now.

**G:** Easy there tiger, we gat the rest of the night for that said Gail.

The waiter returned again and this time with a plate covered in a silver cover and placed on the table and left.

They both noticed there was something that was put on the table but they just continued dancing. After about four minutes Holly was the one to stop the dance.

Let’s sit down said Holly and Gail didn’t ague as she just followed behind. They sat back down on their seats.

What is this now, another round because I swear I am full said Gail as she opens the cover. As soon as she saw what was in the plate her eyes went red with tears. No Holly no, you can’t do this to me not now

I haven’t even told my friends about us, and my roommate gat a crush on you. I am still taking fucken baby steps in this relationship… How do you think my friends and family will fill when I tell them I am engaged and yet they haven’t even met you? Holly tried to say something but Gail wasn’t listing at all, she just kept talking

 If it means us breaking up let it be because I can’t do this. This is too fast for me. Gail listen to me said Holly but Gail didn’t listen to all that.

 Gail walked out of the private dinning they where in and Holly didn’t even bother to stop her because she knew that if she tried to stop her she will start screaming and that will just be awkward, so she just let her go.

Gail walked out of the restaurant and stopped a taxi. When she gat to her apartment Chris was there, hey you are home early said Chris as he slightly turned his head to look at Gail from kitchen but Gail didn’t even answer back. She just walked to her room and slammed the door shut and throws herself on the bed and started crying.

About thirty minutes later Chris knocked on Gail’s door but there was no reply, he tried again and there was no response, Gail I am going to the penny for few hours, don’t wait up he shouted as he made his way to the door.

Holly was about to knock on the door when it all of a sudden opened and it was Chris.

**C:** How nice of you , you came back to see me

**H:** Hey Chris

I am going to The Penny for few hours do you want to come and join us said Chris as he holds the door open because deep in his mind he knew Holly was there to see Gail. Sorry not today, some other time. Its ok Gail is in her room, I will see you around said Chris as he started to walk away.

Holly gat in and closed the door behind. She hangs her coat on one of the kitchen tables as she made her way to Gail’s room.

She entered the room and closed the door behind; she didn’t even turn the light. The room was kind of darkish so she walked straight to the bed and sat at the edge of the bed. Gail felt someone sitting on the bed but she didn’t want to talk to anyone at this moment so she pretended to be sleeping.

Holly lay next to Gail and whispered I am sorry baby. Gail turned to face Holly. They didn’t say anything; they were just looking in each other’s eyes.

**H:** I am sorry for scaring you like that; I promise I won’t do it again.

Gail didn’t say anything; instead she moved closer to Holly and softly kissed her on the lips. I am sorry for what I said; I didn’t mean it said Gail.

Gail reached for the light switch next to her and she turned it on only to find Holly in tears. Hey baby what’s wrong; you know I hate to see you sad. I said I was sorry for what I said and I didn’t mean it said Gail as she pulls Holly in to a hug. They stayed like that for a while until Holly pulled back and looked Gail in her eyes.

**H:** Gail I love you

**G:** Love you too Holly

I mean it Gail, you mean the world to me and trust me when I say I don’t know what I will do if I lose you. From the day I met you till now my heart still feels the same about you. Instead the feelings I have for you keep getting stronger everyday and I don’t know what to do.

It was Gail’s turn to share some tears, there were tears all over her face and her eyes were red from the crying she did before and the crying she was doing now. Please don’t do Gail thought Holly was breaking up with her so reached for Holly’s hand and holds it tight and said baby please don’t do this to me as she looks Holly in the eyes.

Gail I am not breaking up with you baby as she wipes the tears from her face, and I wasn’t proposing to you at the restaurant either. Before I met you I signed up for this project that is in New York, different people signed up and  five people gat chosen and… I am one of the people who gat chosen.

Gail was no longer crying, there were still tears on her face but she was no longer crying. She was just sitting there listing to Holly making circle patents on her girlfriend’s hand. Holly took a deep breath and said Gail I have to go and work in New York for five months.

**G:**  Wait what, did I hear you right. You are going away for five months.

  **H:** I tried to get out of it babe but was too late.

**G:** That’s shit, what am I supposed to do for five months?

Holly didn’t answer she just stood up from the bed and left the room, where are you going said Gail but Holly didn’t answer. Seconds later she was back with a little box in her hand. She gave it to Gail.

**G:** what is it?

Just open it said Holly in her low voice

Gail opens it and as soon as she saw a ring in the box her eyes were again filled with tears. She was just seating on the bed looking at it in silence for almost a minute then she said Holly… she didn’t finish what she wanted to say.

Holly took Gail’s hand in to hers and holds it tight and said I am not asking you to marry me; I am giving you this ring to show you that I am committed to this relationship. No matter where I go, I am always going to come back to you because I love you.

I know it’s going to be hard with me working away but we are going to make it simply one way or another. You can always come over when you are off and weekends, and I will be doing the same. I will call you everyday, we are going to be fine baby I promise. I promise said Gail in a sobbing voice. Holly took the ring from Gail’s hand put it on her finger and kissed her on her forehead and said I love you Gail peck.

Holly was kissing Gail’s neck and she unzipped her dress half way and she kissed her shoulder which made Gail moan a little bit. She unzipped the whole dress and continued kissing her body all the way to her stomach, she moved back to kissing her on the lips while her left hand slides down all the way in to her pants and I did make Gail moan louder.

About an hour later they were both lying in bed looking at each other, now that was amazing said Gail. It was now 21:00 when Holly said I have to go

**G:** What time is your flight?

**H:** About nine hours

**G:** Good, I will be by your place at 5 ish. I am taking you to the airport.

Holly didn’t say anything as they both walked out of Gail’s room, Holly grabbed Gail hand and pined her against the door and kissed her again and said love you and Gail said love you too.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning Gail woke up really early, had a quick shower and on her way out she picked something to eat from the fridge. Before she left the house she left a note on the kitchen table saying I have gone to the airport, see you at work. She didn’t want her roommates to worry about where she could have gone early in the morning because last night she said good night and besides they always leave together for work.

By 4:00 am Gail had gone to Holy’s house picked her up.

**H:** You didn’t have to come, you gat work in like four hours plus you know that I have a driver.

**G:** yer I know but I just want look at you one last time before you go

Holly rolled her eyes while smiling as she remembered that she once used the similar words the day Gail was going after the Ford. Holly playfully punched Gail on the shoulder and said stop using my words. Hey I am driving here will you keep your hands to yourself said Gail in a sarcastic voice and they both started laughing.

The ride to the airport was not that long, now standing in the airport holding hands, none of them wanted to let go. Both of them with tears in their eyes.

**G:** Can’t you just miss this one and get the next one, I am not ready to let go yet

**H:** Would love to babes but I have class few hours after I land, so if I miss this one I am going to be late for my first class.

Gail didn’t answer back; instead she just puts her head on Holly’s shoulder and said I am going to miss you.

**H:** I will miss you too honey but I will see you on the weekend and I will call you everyday. Before I forget I want you to have this, I am sure it will keep you busy

It was a key to Holly’s house.

Gail looked up and said are you sure you want me to have this; I mean I might mess up your house and have some parties. I am sure you won’t said Holly as she kissed Gail on the lips, it started as a small kiss but it turned in to a passionate kiss. At this moment Gail didn’t care who was there or who was watching; she pulled Holly closer and kissed her hard.

 That’s when the intercom said all passengers to aboard the plane.

**H:** I will call you as soon as I get there okay

Ok said Gail in a sad voice

Hey cheer up, it’s only few days until the weekend and you can come over. I love you says Holly as she let go of her hand that was holding Gail’s hand as she rushed to the queue of people who were getting in the plain.

 

 

 

Gail arrived at the station two hours early. She thought she should just go in and do some paper work that needed to be done but she wasn’t feeling it, she thought of going back home but again she thought what will be the purpose of that because she is going to go home stay few minutes and leave.

There was a Costa shop few miles away from the station, so she drove down there and gat herself a coffee and a donut and drove back to the station. She sat in the car singing along to every song. She closed her eyes and said to herself she was going to have a little nap but she end up sleeping for more than she thought. She woke up when there was a knock on the window.

She slowly opened her eyes to see who was it, it was Chris

**C:** You are going to be late

Gail slowly started to starch and opened the door and jumped out of her car

**D:** So you left home early to come and sleep in the car

She just shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.

**C:** What were you doing at the airport?

**G:** Went for sugar buns what do you think

They reached the locker rooms and they went their separate ways.

Gail was sitting on the bench next to her locker playing Candy crush on her phone when Andy and Traci entered the room, she didn’t even notice them come in

**T:** Morning

Gail looked up as she heard the voice of her best friend. Morning guys, when did you get here said Gail still focusing on the game.

**A:** You would have noticed us five minutes ago if you went on your phone.

She was about to answer Andy’s question when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

**G:** Hey

**H:** Told you the first thing I do when I land is call you

**G:** How was your flight?

**H:** It was fine, just the crying baby that was next to me was crying the whole flight, besides that I am fine. Are u ok?

Traci and Andy were putting on their uniforms acting like they went listing to the convocation Gail was having on the phone.

**G:** I am fine, I am at work

**H:** I should let you go then

**G:** Call you when I get a break

**H:** Love you

**G:** Love you too babes

Gail hang up the phone, put it in her pocket and  take one look at Andy and Traci who were giggling at who knows what then walked out.

Gail wait shouted Traci walking out of the locker room trying to catch up with Gail who just continued walking to the assignment room. She finally slowed down then Traci catches up with her, oh no what is she doing here said Gail waving her hands in the air. She came to see how her favourite daughter said Traci with a cheeky smile all over her face.  

It was another normal day were Frank tells a few jokes and tells the team what they will be focusing on the rest of the day. Andy and Traci were sitting few seats from Gail and Chris. She was sitting on the back as always and could see that they were talking about something, but couldn’t hear what they were talking about because they were whispering in each other’s ears and giggling like teenage girls talking about each other’s crush.

Assignments were up to see who was working with who. You must be kidding me says Gail as she saw that she is stuck on office duty.

**G:** Chris please switch with me

**C:** Why who are you stuck with

**G:** Office duty

**C:** I thought you love office duty

**G:** Not when my mum is around, she is going to be bagging me all day and I am so not in the mood right now so can you please switch with me.

And you want me to spend the rest of the day with her! said Chris while walking away from Gail.

Gail slowly closed her eyes, breathed in and told herself she can do this. She started walking to the office but she gat stopped by someone calling her name. She stopped and slowly turned around.

**E:** So I don’t even get a hi mum

**G:** Hi mum, what brings you here today?

**E:** Paper work, we have a meeting here but most important checking up on my girl

**G:** ~~Of course you did .~~ Good to know; well I am going to do my work before I get in trouble

**E:**  What you doing today?

**G:** Office duty

**E:** Why are they putting you on office duty, is it some kind of punishment because you should be out there gaining more experience. You are not going to get any experience if you are stuck inside. I will walk with you because that’s my way to Frank’s office.

Great says Gail in a low voice.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

It’s been five hours since the shift started; she has been stuck in the office most of the time. The only time she had a break was when she stood up to go and use the toilet and the time when Steve came by to say hi. Other than that she has been focusing on her work.

Traci was standing on the door watching her friend focused on her work, she looked like a little kid who has been promised candy if she finishes her work.

 **T:** Its lunch time and Gail Peck is still on desk, now that’s shocking

Looks up and looked at her watch, oh shit I must have zoned out said Gail as she stands up from her chair

 **T:** What’s on your mind?

 **G:** You don’t want to know

 **T:** Come on we are going to get something to eat and you can tell me all about it.

They walked out of the office Gail was working in and started to make their way to the car park, lets walk out of here before my mother see us.

Gail opened the passenger seat and said so where are we going

 **T:** That sandwich shop downtown

 **G:** Why downtown, why can’t we just like go round the corner?

 **T:** Come on we have an hour break, beside I thought you want to get away from your mother

Well you better start the engine before she comes and ask for a ride said Gail rolling her eyes.

Traci just laughs and started driving. They were gossiping about things at the station and laughing at each other’s jokes. Traci noticed how her friend was so relaxed, free and wasn’t making any snaky comments about anything but again that has been going on for a while now.

They arrived at the sandwich shop, the two ladies jumped out of the SUV and walked in the shop. They made their orders and went to sit down while waiting for their food, Gail was holding her phone while talking to Traci. The phone stared to ring and Traci kind of looked over and saw the caller ID

 **G:** Hey

 **H:** Hey baby how are you, gush I miss you so much

Miss you too baby, how are you says Gail as she stands up, looked at Traci and said I will be outside. She started to walk but stop and said will you get my food please; she didn’t wait for her response because she walked out.

 **H:** Is it a bad time?

 **G:** No its okay, I was just telling Traci to get my odder, we are at the sandwich shop.

Traci watched her friend walk to the car with the phone glued to her ear, she couldn’t stop thinking about what she saw on Gail’s phone.

Few minutes later Traci stood up to go and pick up the food. It was in three different paper bags, so wasn’t that hard to carry. When she was walking out of the shop she saw Gail laughing. She smiled to herself as she thought how cute it was that whoever that was on the phone managed to get her friend laughing.

The back passenger door opened and that caused Gail to jump a little, Traci saw her friend’s reaction to the door opening and she shook her head and said and you call yourself a cop as she closes the door and opened the driver’s door.

 **H:** Is that Traci

 **G:** Yer, she almost made me have a heart attack

Traci smiled and rolled her eyes as she starts to drive.

 **H:** Will call you later then

 **G:** Why 

 **H:** Becouse I was about to get dirty 

 **G:** Oh please do

 **H:** I just want to rip off your clothes, push you against the walls and kiss you hard.

 **G:** Okay fine you won, i will call you later, love you 

Love you too says Holly as she hangs up. Gail puts her phone back in her pocket and opened the paper bag Traci handed her few minutes ago. As she was opening the paper bag she noticed that Traci kept on looking at her. At first she ignored it but she kept on doing it.

 **G:** What!

 **T:** Nothing, aren’t I allowed to look at you

 **G:** You want to say something

Traci wanted to say a lot; she wanted to ask who is lunchbox after she accidently saw the caller ID earlier before, is she cheating on Josh now, how come the other day when Josh came over to pick her up she sat at the back seat instead of front passenger seat. But she didn’t ask any of those questions because she knew Gail will freak out and gets angry that she is getting too personal. So she asked the first thing that came to her mind

 **T:** So what does your mum want?

 **G:** She said she has a meeting with Frank, I am pretty sure a meeting is not more than four hours and she is still here.

Maybe she wants to know about Josh, you did put on your Facebook status that you are in a relationship after all says Traci as she parked the car in the station parking.

You are a bad detective you know that says Gail as she opens the door and jumped out of the SUV. Why do you say that answered Traci as she did the same. Open your eyes Traci said Gail as she walks away leaving Traci behind. About what said Traci walking fast trying to catch up with her friend.  Gail turned around and said a lot my friend as she continued walking away.

 

Lunch was over and Gail was back on desk duty, she was focusing on her work. Trying to forget that Holly was away for five whole weeks, trying to forget that her mother was here and might want to talk to her about why she stopped her from arranging blind dates for her.

That’s when Steve knocked on the door

 **S:** Hey mum said she wants to speak to you

 **G:** What is she still doing here

 **S:** She is working in Frank’s office

 **G:** Hey you didn’t tell her about who I am dating did you

 **S:** No I didn’t even though she asked who you are dating, I didn’t  say anything

She playfully punches her brother on the shoulder and said thanks as she walks out of the room, you are welcome shouted Steve as he went a different direction as his sister went.

She was now standing outside Frank’s office. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply to come in. Come in said Elaine, she didn’t look up to see who it was.

 **G:** You wanted to see me

 **E:** You are going to love me for this; you know the case your brother’s team is working on

 **G:** What about it

 **E:** I am putting you on it, yes I know they have already started but I talked to your brother and he said they are happy to have you

 **G:** I thought McNally is on that

 **E:** Yes and I am sure she will be happy to work with you

 **G:** I don’t want it mum; I am fine being stuck on office duty all week

 **E:** You will be starting tomorrow

Gail closed her eyes breathed in and breathed out in frustration, mum you don’t get it do you. I love all the things you do for me mum, but sometimes it’s too much. People here are always going to call me the girl who always go to her mother to get that she wants. I don’t want that, I want to archive them on my own mum she says as she opens the door.

Gail honey listen I do things I do because I want you to be better, I push you because I want you to be a better cop. Those who talk behind your back let them talk because they are jealous that they don’t have what you have. Elaine said this as she hugs Gail and said now you go to your brother and he will update you.

Few minutes later she was walking back to the office when Traci stopped her

 **T:** Oh no what happened?

 **G:** Guess I will be working with you tomorrow

 **T:** Yer Steve updated me on that.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

It was around 6:00 am when the alarm started to make a loud noise. She had the alarm but she ignored it. The noise kept on going. She rolled over to other side of the bed where the noise was coming from and pushed the alarm on the floor and the noise was gone.

When she was rolling back she landed on her phone, she must have fell asleep holding it after talking to Holly for almost two hours. She told her that her mother has used her powers again and put her on a case she was not assigned to.

Holly was worried about how the case Gail was put on might ruin the plans they made for the weekend and she might have to come back home because she can’t go the rest of the weekend without seeing her girlfriend. Gail said she will try and sort it out because she missed her as well.

It was now 6:15 and Gail was still in bed looking at the screen saver on her phone. It was a picture of Holly Jumping on the bed wearing over-sized football jersey.

She slowly stood up from the bed and makes her way to the bathroom. About 15 minutes later she was singing along to Beyoncé Drunk in love

_I've been drinking, I've been drinking_

_I get filthy when that liquor get into me_

_I've been thinking, I've been thinking_

_Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?_

_I want you, na na_

Dov came out of his room after hearing music; he was kind of shocked to see his friend singing. For a second he thought he was dreaming so he went back into his room and came back out and nothing changed.

Gail didn't even notice him so she kept on singing, so when Dov said you know some of us were still sleeping she turned around

**D:** What’s wrong with you?

**G:** what

**D:** You are singing early in the morning and you have music loud in the apartment

Just as she was about to answer Dov Chris came out of his room singing along as well.

**C:** I love this song, where did you get that

**G:** At least someone appreciate the music

**C:** When did you get that (pointing at the iPhone 5 dock?)

It was the iPhone dock that Holly gat Gail after the night she damaged her phone.

Gail just ignored Chris because she didn’t have a lie to cover her story with and it was too early for her to be thinking.

Chris was the first one to leave followed by Dov and then Gail. They all used Chris car because Gail didn’t feel like driving.

They arrived at the station few minutes later, they separated to go to their locker rooms to change in to their uniforms. As always people were coming in and out of the locker room. Gail finished changing and was now checking her gun when her phone rang

**G:** Morning baby how are you

**H:** I am fine how are you

**G:** I am tired babes, just want to sleep

Traci was passing by the locker room on her way to the meeting room when she had Gail’s voice. She stopped because she wanted to say good morning but she stopped when she noticed she was on the phone.

**H:** I know honey that you are tired, if it makes feel better I am running late for my class because I woke up late.

Gail didn’t see Traci standing by the door, she continued talking freely

**G:** Are you trying to say this is my fault lunchbox

Traci was just about to walk away when she heard Gail calling who ever she was talking to lunchbox. She quickly remembered that the other day when they were at the sandwich shop the person who was on the phone to Gail their caller ID was lunchbox. She quickly put one and one together and came up with two. She is not dating Joshua Traci thought as she walked away from the door.

**H:** You kept me up till late so yes it’s your fault.

**G:** Whatever Nerd. Talk to you later.

Thirty minutes later after everyone gat their assignments for the day they all went their separate ways. Gail went to find Traci so that she can be updated on the case her mother forced her to work on was.

There were about six people who were working on the case.  It was Gail, Steve, McNally, Traci and two other guys. They gathered around to inform each other on what they will be working on. As always Steve was the team leader.

Gail and Andy were in the car park when Gail asked

**G:** I am supposed to have a weekend off, when dose this case end?

**A:** Not sure when, I think as soon as we get this guy though

Traci came and joined them, alright ladies lets go and kick some ass said Traci jumping up and down in the back seat. Andy and Gail just looked at her and looked at each other then started to laughing

It’s been a long day, the case still wasn’t solved but they were getting there. It was lunch time and Steve was just walking out of the cafeteria holding two cups of coffee when Gail shouted his name and he suddenly stopped and turned around.

**S:** Ahh just the person I was looking for

**G:** Yer whatever, now I am on this case does that mean I have to work this weekend?

**S:** No we are off the weekend, I may still be the leader but I am off as well, but if there are any changes during the weekend I get a call.

**G:** Sucks to be you bro

**S:** I know, before I forget mum has been trying to get in touch with you all day. She wants us to come over for dinner this weekend and wants you to bring that guy Joshua.

Gail was about to walk away from the conversation but stopped in the middle when she heard the name Joshua.

**G:** Wait what, how did mum know about Joshua, infect how do you know about Joshua.

**S:** Oh come on sis, you did you actually think your boyfriend was going to stay a secret for long, mum doesn’t know his name but she saw your status on Facebook, Traci told me about him.

Can’t come said Gail walking away from the conversation. Steve opened the door that was on his right.

After shift the crew where at Penny’s as always. Having few drinks after another long day. They always had each other’s back to make sure they don’t have too much to drink. They were talking about work, laughing and joking around as always.

Gail stood up to go and get another drink, Chris and the two boys stood to go and play darts do it was now Andy and Traci who were whispering something to each other but when Gail returned they stopped and pretended like nothing was going on.

What’s with you two behaving like little kids said Gail while seating down with a glass of drink in her hand

**T:** We were just wondering how come you have never bought Joshua around

**A:** Yer how come, we have seen him once before when he came to pick you up the other day for your date and … no that was it. That was the only time we saw him.

Rolling her eyes she puts her hands on the table and looked at her friends, umm I am really tired of you guys asking me all this questions said Gail putting her head on the table. Traci wasn’t listening to her by now; she was focused on something now.

She saw the ring on Gail’s finger and her mouth dropped like OMG. Everyone around the table saw the mouth dropping on her face and they were like what’s wrong, are you ok.

**T:** Gail did you get engaged and didn’t tell us!

**A:** What are you talking about?

Traci just pointed at Gail’s finger and Andy finally saw what Traci was own about, she puts her hand on her moth to stop herself from screaming.


	18. Chapter 18

Friday morning Gail was lying awake in her bad playing games on her phone while she was waiting for the alarm to go off. She was too excited to sleep because the day was finally here. The day she will go and see Holly was finally here.

She remembered the conversation she had with the girls last night like it was few hours ago. Traci and Andy were own about how they are happy that Gail has finally found someone let alone engaged

Gail had to stop them because before you know it they will start to plan the wedding. Who is going to be whom and all that. She had to tell them that she is not dating Joshua. She and Josh were never a couple and the ring is not an engagement ring.

**A:** I am so jealous right now, Josh is a lucky guy

**G:** Thanks guys but I am not engaged

**T:** So you are telling us that you  just happen to have a $ 6000:00 ring on your finger and yet you are not engaged.

She thought hard how she was going to explain this, should she just come out to her two best friends and tell them that she is dating Holly not Joshua. That Joshua is Holly’s driver.

**G:** It’s nice isn’t it?

**A:** Joshua is a lucky guy to have someone like you

Joshua is not my boyfriend; he is ~~Holly’s~~ just a driver said Gail almost whispering.

The table was quite for few minutes after Gail dropped the bomb on them. Traci and Andy exchanged looks almost as if to say I told you so. I knew it said Traci almost shouting that people who were seating few seats from them looked to see what was going on.

**A:** What you mean you knew it

**T:** Remember few months ago when he came to pick her up (Gail was smiling because she remembered that was the night she stayed in the car and sent Joshua.) and the day he came to pick her up for their date. Andy just nodded her head to say continue, he never touched her and remembered when we watched them get in the car, he let Gail sit at the back and he sat in front.

**A:** Don’t tell me you are dating some old dude because that’s the only way that will explain how Joshua is the driver and why you been keeping it a secret.

**T:** Why keep it a secret, we don’t care who you date. As long as you are happy we don’t really care.

At this moment she wanted to tell them all of it. That and Holly are together, that they have been dating for almost 6 months now, that she is the reason that she changed her Facebook status to in a relationship. That she is the reason why her attitude has changed but she was just not ready. Even though Traci just said they don’t really care who she dates but she just wasn’t ready.

Traci might have said she doesn’t care who she dates but what happens when she finds out its Holly she is dating. What are the rest of her friends going to say about it. She knew that sooner or later she was going to tell them but just not now.

Most of all she was scared of what will her parents do if they find out. Because her mum is working so hard at the moment  to set her up with different dates every night because she wants her daughter to settle down with someone and start to have a family.

Thirty minutes later she was in the kitchen listening to her music while making her cup of coffee. She was reading a newspaper while drinking her coffee.

**C:** Why are you not hung over like the rest of us?

**G:** Because I didn’t drink like a crazy person last night.

Are you going somewhere said Chris after he saw a suite case on the floor. Are you going to have your coffee or what because I need a ride and we are going to be late said Gail trying to avoid the question said Gail standing up to put her cup  in the sink.

Dov’s door opened and Gail was standing on the sink, she didn’t see anyone but she assumed that Chris was already up there is no one else other than Dov.

**G:** you know I have been waiting for almost an hour, for you to get up. We need to go or else we are going to be late and I don’t want to be late today so can we please go now.

Good morning to you too Gail said Chloe seating next to Chris who was now drinking coffee.

**G:** When did you get here because I swear I didn’t see you last night

**C:** I came last night around 22:00, I didn’t see you either.

Hey Chloe how are you doing. I too don’t remember you coming in yesterday.

**C:** When I came in yesterday you was passed out and Gail was sleeping I think

Fifteen minutes later they were at the station. Gail’s phone started ringing; she immediately slowed down because she knew who it was by the ring tone.

**G:** Morning

**H:** How are you?

**G:** Tired just want to sleep

Traci was behind Gail and taped her on the right shoulder, Gail slightly turned her head to the right but no one was there. Funny Nash said Gail as she saw Traci on her left side.

**H:** Is that Traci, tell her I said hi

Traci continued walking next to Gail even though she very much saw that she was on the phone. She wanted to hear who was on the other end. Andy came from behind them and joined them walking to the locker room.

**A:** What’s going on?

Nothing I just wanted to annoy Gail said Traci as they walked away from Gail.

**H:** Is everything ok

**G:** Yer I will explain everything when I get there

**H** : What time is your flight?

**G:** It’s at 22:00 which means I will be there after mid night.

**H:** I will be waiting

**G:** You don’t have to just send me the address

By this moment Gail has walked in to the locker room, and sat on the bench next to Andy and Traci who were changing in to their uniforms.

**H:** I have waited too long to see you so I will be there to pick you myself. I just want to hold you tight and kiss you hard

**G:** Come down missy I will be all yours in a few hours (almost whispering and she was sure no one had what she said except Holly)

Andy wasn’t paying attention to the conversation at all. She was busy doing whatever she was doing. Traci looked at Andy to see is she too hard what Gail just said. But Andy was busy with something else.

**G:** Talk to you in a bit babes, love you

**H:** Love you too

Few minutes later they were in the meeting room with everyone else. As usual Frank was giving assignments for the rest of the day, Oliver makes a few jokes and then they find out from the board who is working with who.

Gail was still working on the case with her team; if things go as planned they were sure the case will be closed today.

It was in the afternoon when they finally busted the garage that has the crew who have been providing drugs to teenagers around the town.

They forced their way in to the garage, there was shooting as soon as they entered the garage. They tried to run away but there was no way out.

They were sure they gat everyone, that’s when out of nowhere a man fired his gun and shot her in the stomach.

Steve had the gun go off behind him so he turned around to see where the noise was coming from, everything in his head turned in to a slow-motion as he saw his sister going down. Gail! He screamed as he ran as fast as he could from where he was standing to his sister.

He shouted where is the fucken ambulance as he was holding Gail in his hands, she was wearing a bullet proof but the bullet went throw. It was blood everywhere, blood coming from her mouth as she was trying to talk. Se slowly closed her eyes.

No Gail! Wake up, open your eyes Gail cried Steve. The paramedics finally arrived and they took Gail and Steve went with them.

Andy and Traci followed behind; they couldn’t believe that their friend has been shoot.                                                           

 


	19. Chapter 19

The hospital door burst open as the ambulance crew rushed in with Gail on the hospital bad. Her breathing was low so there was a paramedic on the side pumping the oxygen mask. There was lots of bleeding so they just rushed her straight to the theatre

Steve was standing in the waiting area, hands on the head and tears all over his face. This was really the worst day of his life, just when they thought they have done a good job Gail gets shoot. Mostly he was blaming himself for allowing her to come and join the case.

Traci and Andy entered the Hospital and straight away sported Steve standing in the waiting area with his hands still on his head. Traci ran to him and hugged him. She tried to calm him down

**T:** Where is she?

**S:** hey took her straight to the ER, its bad Traci really bad

**T:** She is going to be fine, she is a fighter

Within ten minutes Frank, Oliver and Gail’s parents were there. Gail’s mum just ran to Steve and started crying. She kept on saying this is all my fault I shouldn’t have put her on that stupid case, she told me she didn’t want it but I pushed her.

Holly was relaxing watching TV in her hotel room. Today was her day off. She spent most of the day getting ready for her girlfriend. They haven’t seen each other in three days and those three days have been like a month.

It was lunchtime and Holly thought she should ring her girlfriend just to ask how her day has been. Gail is the one who always rings but today Holly did. First time voice mail, second time voice and third time voicemail again. She told herself she was not going to panic, maybe she is probably busy or something. So she just texted her, _hey babes what you up to. She sent the text and was expecting a reply within 5 minutes but there was no reply._

15 minutes later no reply on missed calls or text. Now she was panicking. It’s not like Gail to not reply any calls or texts, because since they have started going out Gail always answer her calls or texts no matter how busy she is. She sent another text _Hey are u ok, why are you not answering your phone_

She was panicking, she thought about calling at the station to see if Gail was fine but who is she going to say she is and what does she want. Gail did say she is not ready to put their relationship out there. She thought of sending Joshua to check up on her, that’s a good plan she thought. As she was about to dial Joshua’s number her phone started to ring. There was a smile on her face thinking its Gail but that smile slowly faded as she looked at the caller ID

 

**H:** Hey Nicky

**N:** Hey how are you, how is New York

**H:** Its fine, I am just missing home. It’s a nice place here and all but I am home sick.

Nicky was her best friend from work. They have been friends since day one. She knows all the things that’s have been going on in her life. She has known that Holly is a lesbian after 3months of working together. She even set her up on a number of dates but they all didn’t go far.

**N:** I know what you mean; sleeping in a hotel every day and the food isn’t that good.

**H:** Its rubbish plus I miss my girlfriend

**N:** I take that you will be coming home this weekend

**H:** No, Gail is coming over; she is going be here tonight

Nicky has known about Holly and Gail for months now but every time she asked Holly about it she always say they are just friends. She once saw them making out in Holly’s office at the lab .She asked her about it but she tried to come up with some lies but it was lame. This one time she deliberately walked in on them and they both just looked at each other, no one would come up with anything to say except Nicky just yelled gat you and walked out.

**N:** So this weekend you are coming back home right, because I was thinking we can go for dinner

They talked for a while and all of a sudden there was noise in the background, it sounded like a crowd of people talking.

**H:** Where are you?

**N:** I am at the Hospital, I gat to pick up few things and back to the lab.

Um I will call you in a bit says Nicky as she hangs up the phone and turned around to see who called her name.

 It was Andy, she looked tired and her eyes were red from crying.

**N:** You look terrible is everything ok

**A:** Hi you you too

Nicky just smiled and hugged Andy. They were friends since high school but they didn’t hang out a lot. They were close friends when they were in high school but they kind of grew apart as they grew up. But they were still friends.

**N:** What Happened?

**A:** A cop/my friend has been shot, Gail Peck I am sure you don’t know her

Gail Peck is she OK said Nicky in a panic voice.

She is in surgery, didn’t know you know her said Andy as she looks back where Traci was seating.

I have meat her a few times, she is dating one of my friend said Nicky with a phone on her ear waiting for the other end to answer

Holly tried ringing Gail’s phone again but still there was no answer, she was panicking now. Walking up and down in her hotel room, she sends another text _baby pick up your phone I am getting worried now._

Just as she pressed send her phone started to ring.

She didn’t let the other person on the other side of the phone to speak. She just started to talk; I am panicking Nicky like real bad. Holly listen to me said Nicky trying to calm her down but she just kept talking; it’s not like her not to pick up her phone or answer my texts. I have called her a dozen times and sent I don’t know how many massages already and still I got nothing. Something is telling me something is not right, she finally stopped talking.

**N:** Hey, hey come down ok. Right I need you to catch the next flight back home right now

**H:** I can’t, Gail is coming tonight

Nicky was trying to find an easy way to tell her that the reason why her girlfriend was not answering her phone was because she has been shot. But there was no easy way. Nicky started to walk up and down as well trying to find the best words to say.

 

**N:** Remember Andy

**H:** Yeah, wait I think I have met her before. She works with Gail.

**N:** She is here with other officers and she was just telling me …

She was cut short by a sobbing Holly, no please don’t say it. You need to come home now ok, get the first flight available and will come and pick you up from the airport. She hangs up the phone and returned to Andy.

**N:** I have to go and drop these at work and I will be back

**A:** Its ok I will see you then

As soon as Holly hangs the phone and she changed out of her comfortable clothes she was wearing and made her way to the airport.

**T:** Who was that?

**A:** That was Nicky. She was telling me that she know Gail

Few minutes later a doctor wearing his scrubs uniform came to the waiting area and started to talk to Elaine. She has lost lots of blood but she is fine. Can we see her said Elaine, yes go on but she is not up yet.

People went in and out of the room leaving get well soon card and flowers. She had a breathing tube in her mouth because she still was having problems breathing on her own.

After about two hours some people have gone home but Gail parents and a few of her friends stayed behind. They were seating in the waiting area as the visiting hour was over but they refused to go home.

The entrance door opened and Holly walked in a hurry followed by Nicky, Andy and Traci looked at the door as Holly was walking fast to the reception. She talked to the nurse who was on the desk at the time and just went straight to Gail’s room.

Tears just started to come out of her eyes as she walked in the room, seeing all the machines around her girlfriend.


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone was sleeping on the uncomfortable waiting room chairs when Frank walked in the room and said, I know we all want to stay here all night and keep an eye on Gail but we all have work in few hours so I need you to go home and sleep.

Holly was seating next to Gail holding her hand, tears falling out of her eyes nonstop. I shouldn't have left you. I leave for few day and you go and get yourself in trouble. You don't know how lucky I am to have someone like you in my life. I am not ready to let go so please come back to me says Holly while sobbing with red eyes. There was a knock on the door that caused her to turn around.

It was Elaine. She walked in the room and went to stand on the other side of the bed. She touched Gail's hand and kissed her on the forehead with tears falling out of her eyes as well. She looked at Holly she and said she is a fighter I know she is going to be fine. Holly just looked up and smiled then said I know in a faint voice.

E: Where are my manners I am Gail's mother Elaine

H: I am Holly; it's nice to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you

Holly wanted to say I am Gail's girlfriend but it just didn't feel right at the moment plus it would feel a lot better for Gail to tell her mother on her own terms. They talked about and joked about how a good person Gail is for a while until Gail's father came in then Holly had to leave. She introduced herself to Mr Peck, while talking to Mr Peck most of the time she was looking at Gail. She didn't want to leave but she has been there for hours now. She wasn't thinking when she leaned down and kissed Gail's forehead and left the room. Only to realize what she has done when she left the rom.

She walked to where Nicky was seating and tapped her on the shoulder. Nicky slowly opened her eyes, and Holly said come on lets go while she helped her to get on her feet and they left.

Mr and Mrs Peck were left speechless thinking why that woman just kissed their daughter on the forehead. You don't just kiss anyone on the forehead for no reason. Yes at the time like this people will be sad, crying and showing their respect but you don't just kiss them. Unless you are the parents, wife, husband, boyfriend or girlfriend.

It didn't stick in their heads that long because all they could think about was their daughter's health at the moment. It was pretty late so they slept on the chairs next to their daughter

Holly dropped Nicky at her apartment and went home. She tried to sleep but she couldn't. Knowing that Gail is in the hospital and she isn't by her side.

She was walking up and down in her bedroom trying to talk herself out of going back to the hospital. She was lying in her bed looking at the cling tears coming out of her eyes; this whole secret thing was getting really hard to handle, especially on a time like this. She just wanted to spend the rest of the night next to her girlfriend but she couldn't do that because her parents where there and they don't know about them.

The next morning Holly went to the Hospital and there were one or two police officers in the waiting room. She just smiled to them as she passed them. She entered the room Gail was in and sat down. Gail's parents left early that morning to go to work. She took her hand, kissed it and said I love you baby please come back to me.

Chris and Dov came by to check up on her and left some flowers and a get well soon teddy bear. Holly

C: Hey Holly, how is she doing?

H: She is fine, the doctor came by earlier on and said she is doing fine.

C: Thanks great

H: I know… just need her to wake up (in a low voice)

The whole time she was talking she was holding Gail's hand. We just came by to see how she is doing; we are actually on our way to work right now. Don't worry Holly she will be up soon said Chris as they go to work.

People came in and out, leaving flowers and get well soon cards. It was lunch time when Traci and Andy came by. They came with food and just put it on the table, because Chris and Dov told them that they left Holly at the hospital and went sure if she had something to eat.

A: Hey Holly how are you, how long have you been here

H: Hey guys…

T: How is our girl doing?

H: She is fine; the doctors said she is doing well

A: We gat you food, Chris and Dov told us to get you some food because they told us you have been here all day.

H: Thanks

The three ladies eat their lunch, talking and joking around as always. They talked about how Gail was going to complain about staying in the hospital because she doesn't like the hospital smell.

T: Hey have any of you guys called her boyfriend.

A: Remember my friend Nicky from yesterday

T: Yer

A: She said she knows Gail and she is dating one of her friends and I swear she made a call yesterday to tell the dude to fly back home SAP.

H: You know Nicky

A: Yes we went to high school together.

While talking Gail started to make some movements, Andy was the first to notice and informed the others. She was choking from the tube that was in her mouth so Traci stood up and went to get help from one of the nurses so that they can take it out.

The nurses came by and cleaned Gail up and took some of the unnecessary machines that were in the room.

The first words she said was baby you are here. While Traci and Andy looked at each other confessed as to what is she own about Holly clutched on Gail's hand and nods her head and says yes I am almost most whispering.

Andy's back was facing Gail and Holly so she didn't see what was going on behind her back but Traci saw everything.

A: I am really glad you are aright Gail, you had us all worried. Your parents and everyone were here last night; they are going to be happy to know you are up. The secret boyfriend didn't come though. Well I didn't see him anywhere.

Gail wanted to laugh and tell McNally to calm down but her body muscles went that strong at the moment. She quietly said I don't have a secret boyfriend Andy.

They talked and laughed for few minutes and then Traci said they had to go back to the station. They were suppose to be back an hour ago but Gail woke up and they had to keep her company for few minutes. It would have been bad if they had just left right after she woke up.

Will be back after shift said Traci as they walked out of the room with Andy on the front. Andy was out of the room when Traci said see you later you love birds and walked out leaving Holly with a smile on her face.

I am really glad you are okay Gail. You know when I gat a call saying that you have been shoot and you were in the hospital… I dint know what to do because I don't know what I would do without you in my life. I swear my heart stopped beating because I thought I was losing my baby. I am not ready to let go, I don't want to let go of you says Holly with tears coming out of her eyes.

Oh baby come here I didn't mean to scare you said Gail as Holly climbs on the bed next to her girlfriend and kissed her on the lips. They stayed like that for few minutes and Gail fell asleep and Holly gets off the bed because she almost fell and she wouldn't want anyone to find them like that.

Thirty minutes later when Holly was sure that Gail was sleeping she decided to go for a walk to stretch her legs. As she was walking out she bumped in to Chris and Collins who came to check up on Gail after Traci told them she was up.

They had a small talk and Holly said she will be back later then they went their separate ways. When Holly was few steps away Collins asked who was the girl and mentioned something about her being hot. I know said Chris. I am going to ask her out, just waiting for the right time to ask her out. Go now said Collins so Chris ran after Holly.

Holly was in the parking when she had someone calling her name; she turned around and saw it was Chris

C: Would you like to come to The Penny with us tonight

H: Will see if I am not busy

C: Come on, we haven't seen you there in a while and I am sure Gail will be fine for few hours.

Holly wasn't sure about this but she agreed to go anyway.

I am going to write one more chapter and i am done.


	21. Chapter 21

Nobody can calm Gail down when she is angry. It’s been few days since Gail woke up from the surgery and she is now feeling a lot better. Well at least that what she has been telling the doctors. She has been complaining about how the room she is in makes her sad, how she wants to go home and eat normal home cooked food not the hospital food.

The doctors went listing to any of it. They didn’t want to send her home just because she said she is now feeling better. The wound she had needed to properly heal, they didn’t want her to have any infection. But Gail was not having any of it. She even asked her girlfriend to talk to them.

**G:** Baby please talk to them, maybe they will listen to you

**H:** They are right you know, they can’t discharge you yet. You were shot honey and they want you to properly heal before sending you home.

Gail just closed her eyes and put her head on the bed.

**H:** Fine I will go and talk to them but don’t expect any good news.

Just as Holly was walking out Traci, Andy, Chris and Dov walked in. Hey guys said Holly while she continued walking. Hey said the crew as they did the same.

**T:** Hey how are you feeling today?

**G:** I am fine; I want to get out of here

**C:** You will get out Gail, just hang in there

They talked about work and joked around for few minutes and then Chris asked if she knows the guy Holly is engaged to.

Gail just shrugged her shoulders and continued talking to the girls trying to change the subject but it didn’t work

**C:** well I thought since you two are close you know who she is dating

Andy closed her eyes and put her hand on Chris shoulder and said just let it go

Chris refused to listen, instead he stood up from where he was seating and started to walk around the room saying, am I not attractive enough, I am a good man who gat a good job, nice apartment and I have my own car , it’s not every man who is like that

Everyone was just staring at him; they have never seen him like that before. He fell in love with this girl and yet they are not dating or anything. He has met her few times and those times and every time he sees her he gets Goosebumps.

Chris calm down and tell me what’s going on said Gail almost rising her voice but when she rise her voice she could feel pain in her ribs. Just then Holly came in to the room and the first thing she notice was Gail had a was making that face that shows she is in pain.

What’s going on said Holly rushing to see if Gail was okay.

24 hours before

After Chris asked Holly to come to the Penny later she got in to her car and drove home. While e with  was driving her phone started to ring, she didn’t even looked to see who it was. She just pressed a button on the steering while and it went to hands free.

**H:** Hello

**O:** Hi Holly, this is the New York department calling. We just wanted to check when will you be coming back to work.

**H:** Umm I forgot to call you didn’t I

**O:** Yes you did, you just took off and we haven’t heard from you in a while

**H:** I am sorry but I am going to have to pull out of the project, my girlfriend was in an accident and right now she needs me by her side

**O:** We are sorry to hear that, is she okay?

**H:** She was shot but she is recovering

**O:** Hope she gets well soon. We will talk to you soon.

She hangs up the phone as she enters her parking lot. When she got home the first thing she did was to dump herself on the sofa.

One of her battlers had to cover her with a blanket, she was just tired. She couldn’t bother to go all the way up stairs to her room that she just dumped herself on the sofa.

She was sleeping for about four hours when she was woken up by her phone ringing, she made a moan because she was disturbed from sleeping. She looked at her phone to see who it could be. It was Nicky

**H:** Hello

**N:** Hey doll why you sound sleepy

**H:** You just woke me up

**N:** Are you okay, it’s not like you to sleep in the middle of the day

**H:** I am fine, you know the hospital chairs aren’t that comfortable so I just came home to have a nap for few hours till I go back and check on Gail and I have a date later on

**N:** You gat a what now, the last time I checked your girlfriend was in hospital. So who could you be going on a “ date “ with

**H:** lol  I wouldn’t do that to my girl, one of Gail’s friends Chris asked me to come to The Penny tonight. Gail told me that he gat a crush on me and he has wanted to ask me out a lot of times so I think this is his way to.

**N:** Aww how cute, but doesn’t he know that you are… in a relationship.

**H:** I know it’s cute, but I don’t want to lead him on, so I am going to find a way to let him know that I am already taken. And yes I am going to tell him I am a lesbian

They talked for about an hour then Holly had to hang up the phone. She had a shower then looked for something to eat then she had to go back to the hospital, but because she was too tired to drive back to the hospital she asked Josh to drive her there and then come back later to pick her up.

The ride to the hospital was short, well at least that’s what she thought because the whole ride she was glued to her phone, she didn’t even see what the traffic was like or the accident between a lorry

She was on her phone again while waiting for the elevator to arrive, when it did Gail’s mother was in there.

**E:** Its Holly right

**H:** Yes, are you leaving already

**E:** No, I am just going down the road and get Gail’s cheese puffs. I have looked everywhere here they don’t have them.

Yer I know, I checked last time says Holly while getting in the elevator.

It was now getting in to Mrs Pecks head that this woman must be close to her daughter. It’s been almost 2 weeks since Gail gat shot and was admitted in the Hospital and she has been here every day. All most everyone from 15 division has been coming everyday and checking up on her and stuff but Holly has been here every day. She found out after one of the nurses said so while updating her on how she is doing.

There is my girl said Holly walking in to the room. Gail looked up and just smiled. Holly sat on the side of the bad then leaned in and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips but Gail pulled her back and kissed her more. Holly was the one to pull back again

**H:** You do know your mother is in the building right

I don’t care says Gail biting her lower lip.

**H:** Since when

**G:** Don’t really care anymore weather she finds out on her on or so she hear from someone that I am in a relationship with some sexy chick from the forensic lab. I don’t care if she supports me with it or not. Because it’s my life and my feeling at the end of the day. I can’t spend my whole life trying to make her happy, what about my happiness; I deserve to be happy as well. I am happy with what I have right now and wouldn’t change it for anything else.

Holly kissed her on the forehead and playfully said is this Gail speaking or the drugs they have been giving you.

**G:** I am serious

**H:** Good, I will leave you and your mum to talk I have a date to attend

But you just gat here, please don’t go and who have you gat a date with who?

**H:** Is someone jealous, Chris invited me at the Penny tonight and if I don’t leave now I am going to be late…

Gail just rolled her eyes and said fine, she pulled Holly for a quick goodbye kiss but it turned to a wet kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

22 

Trace, Andy, Chris and Dov were at Penny’s. It was like a routine thing they do. After long day they will go there have few drinks and hang around for few hours go home and sleep and the next day it will be the same.

They were seating at their usual table they always seat on. You know like in FRIENDS they always have the spot they seat on.

They were having their drinks while playing the Trivia quiz but every now and then Chris kept on looking at the entrance door and it didn’t go unnoticed by the people around him.

**T:** Are you expecting someone Chris

**C:** hmm oh yes I… I asked Holly to come tonight

Everyone gave him the come on Chris look.

**C:** Come on guys I thought she could use some company and sometime away from the hospital. One of the nurses the other day told me that she has been by Gail’s side almost every night. A night out would be fun.

**A:** What makes you think she wants to hang around with us and are you sure it doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that you like her.

Chris was about to say something when Holly walked in. She looked amazing; she was wearing her black leather trousers and a cream shirt. She had some of the guys in the bar check her out but she didn’t pay any attention and just continued walking.

Chris stood up to give her a hug; he even pulled a chair next to him for her to sit down. Holly said hi to everyone and joined in playing trivia quiz.

Before we start can I get you anything said Chris asking Holly, Tequila is fine said Holly without making any eye contact. She was busy talking to Traci and Andy.

They played trivia game for about five rounds and Holly won four of them. They decided to stop playing after Dov was getting grumpy because he was losing; he always thought he was the King of the game since no one ever beat him.

Chris and Dov went to play Darts and they left the girls to gossip about what ever girls gossip about.

Holly’s glass was empty so she stood up to go and get another one before she went she asked Traci and Andy if they wanted another. They both said what they wanted and Traci was about to reach in her bag to look for money for the drinks but Holly said it was on her.

When Holly returned from getting drinks she was empty handed, she just sat down like nothing is wrong and noticed that the guys have joined them again.

Umm Holly what happened to the drinks said Traci with a smile on her face. They are… right there says Holly turning her head and pointing at the guy who had a tray with five glasses followed by a woman who had two bottles. They placed on the table and left.Everyone looked at the tray that was places on the table and then back to Holly. Chris was the one to break the silence, thanks Holly we are so going to help you pay for this, don’t worry I have already paid for it said Holly.

 

At the hospital Gail was spending some quality time with her mother. Elaine was doing everything she could to make her daughter feel comfortable. Gail was taking advantage of the fact that she is in the hospital and therefor she gets everything done for her. so she was like I want this I want that and her mum would do it.

Her mum excused herself when her mobile started to ring, she reached for her phone in her pocket and answered it and walked out of the room.

Back at The Penny the crew was still seating together, just enjoying each other’s company. They talked about work, how everyone was relieved that Gail woke up and she is doing fine. They joked about how she is a pain now that she is up and bossing everyone around. They then started to talk about relationship.

They talked about the situation with Collins and Swarek. Holly asked who were they and Andy started to explain.

**H:** That’s tight

**A:** I know right

**C:** I know both of them are my friends but you should be with the one who makes you happy.

Holly had a glass in her hand and she looked at Chris and smiled, it didn’t go unnoticed by the ladies.

**A:** How about you , are you in a relationship.

A smile appeared on Traci’s face as if to say she has been waiting for this moment. She just wanted to know what is going on between her and Gail. The other day she kind of saw them being more than friendly to each other and was wondering if there is more to that.

**H:** Umm I am engaged actually.

**A:** Really, congratulations

We didn’t know, congratulations said Chris with a smile on his face. Trying not to show disappointed he asked Dov who was seating next to him for one more game of darts before they go. They stood up and left, Andy tried to call him because she knew Chris was disappointed to hear that Holly is not available. Chris ignored her and kept on walking.

Traci was telling herself that she might have seen things wrong, because if Holly is saying she is engaged, there is no way Gail will get engaged and not tell anyone about it.

**A:** How long did it take for him to propose?

**H:** 6 months

**T:** Only 6 months!

**H:** I know it’s too fast but you know that feeling you get when you find the right person, that feeling that tells you this person is going to be in your life for long.

**T:** Who is the lucky guy?

Holly’s heart started to beat fast because she now wasn’t sure if she should tell Gail’s friends that she is engaged to their friend. ~~It’s Gail~~  that’s what she was about to say, only to be interrupted by her phone vibrating in her pocket. She took it out, one hand holding a glass and the other holding her phone

**H:** Hello

There was no answer on the other end. All she could hear was someone crying.

**H:** Baby what’s wrong

**G:** She is gone Holly, she is gone. What am I supposed to do now…?

**H:** Give me few minutes I am coming okay

She hangs up the phone and saw that Andy and Traci were looking at her with concern.

**T:** Is everything ok

I have to go; talk to you later says Holly starting to walk away. You can’t drive holly you had a few glasses, let me call you a cab says Andy. Don’t worry Joshua will drive me answered Holly as she walks away.

At the hospital

Elaine had just come back from getting Gail’s cheese puffs from the shop across from the hospital. When she came back she handed Gail the packet because she knows her daughter doesn’t like eating them from the plate.

Elaine had been walking up and down the room trying to find something to do. She finally sat down and started to read one of the magazines that were on the desk. She opens the first page, second, third and tossed on the side

**E:**  Post-mortem Vitreous Analyse. Are you trying to be a doctor now?

**G:** That’s not mine. Working with dead bodies is so not me, that’s Holly’s

**E:** Holly, is she the tall girl who one of the nurses said she has been here almost every night

**G:** Yer

**E:** I have met her a few times, she is a nice girl.

**G:** Mum I know you have been working hard to find me a man, setting me up on blind dates whenever you can.

**E:** Honey that’s because I want you to be happy and besides I think it’s about time you get yourself a man in your life.

**G:** Would it matter who I am dating

**E:** Honey as long as you are happy I don’t care who you date.

Gail was happy with what she was hearing from her mum so far, she was telling her that she is happy with whoever she decided to date or marry, that’s why she thought she should tell her

**G:** Mum… umm the reason why I asked you to stop setting me up on blind dates is because I am in a relationship.

**E:** That’s great honey

**G:** I am serious mum. It’s not one of those relationships I had with Chris or Collins that you will say it won’t last for long. This time I am in deep and I am not letting her go.

**E:** HER!

**G:** Yes her, I am in a relationship with Holly.

Now Elaine was walking up and down the room, you could tell she was angry after what she has just hard.

**E:** So are you trying to tell me that you are a lesbian now!

**G:** Gay, lesbian, bi-sexual or whatever you decided to call it I don’t care. I refuse to label myself because I don’t do labels.

**E:** You think this is funny, you think this is acceptable. You think this is normal

Gail now had tears all over her face. She was trying to talk but every time her mother says something.

**E:** People are going to be saying bad things about you, we raised you right Gail what happened to you. You are putting a shame on Pecks name and yourself.

**G:** Aren’t you the one who always told me to be happy, to be proud of who I am. I am happy with her mum.

Elaine wasn’t listening to any of it. She kept on lecturing her daughter about how disappointed she is and pretty sure her father isn’t going to happy about this. She kept on shouting, forgot that Gail is the one who is in hospital right now. This is unacceptable were her last before she slammed the door.

She wanted to scream and shout at who ever walked in the room to let her anger out. Instead she sat on her bed sobbing, not making any sound, just tears falling on her face. She slowly grabbed the phone that was on the side drawer and called Holly.

She tried to talk but she couldn’t because her voice was so emotional. She only managed to say baby I need you and she started sobbing. Holly knew straight away something was wrong and she had to excuse herself from the guys.

It took Holly about 10 minutes from The Penny to the hospital. She had Joshua use all the short cuts and avoid the traffic lights.

Holly almost panicked when she opened the door to Gail’s hospital room and didn’t see her on the bed, she scanned the room and she saw her sitting on the corner of the room. Holly just walked to were her girlfriend was and sat down next to her and just hold her tight in her arms. She let her cry until she was asleep.

She carried her to her bed, tucked her in and knowing her so well that she will wake up shorty looking for her Holly joined her in the bed, even though the bed was made for one person she managed to swizz in and hold her girlfriend, she whispers I am not going anywhere baby I am here then kissed her forehead.

So the next morning when she woke up she tried to ignore that her mother walked out on her when she told her she is in a relationship with another woman. She tried not to think about it that much and the best way to do it was by whining about being discharged from the hospit

That’s e Chris and the crew walked in and Holly went to talk to the doctors. Chris was going on about the Holly situation, about how he thought she is lying that she is engaged FYI she never told them who the guy was.

When Holly walked in the room she saw Chris percing across the room, Traci and Andy looking kinda scared and finally  Gail looks like she was about to cry.

What’s going on said Holly as she moves towards Gail. Chris stopped walking and was now looking at Gail. He didn’t notice earlier that all the shouting he was doing was upsetting Gail.

Now everyone was standing except Gail who was sitting on her bed and Holly who was standing next to her holding her hand.

 

**C:** Hey sorry I didn’t mean to get you upset, are you okai

Gail just smiled and node her head to sign that she is fine

**D:** What’s going on Gail, it’s not like you to cry for no reason

I am fine guys; it’s just…that I have a lot in my head that’s all

**A:** You know we are here for you no matter what right

**H:** So is any one going to tell me what is going on here, because I come in and find her( pointing at h

Hey hey come down said Gail slowly rubbing Holly’s hand. Chris here is upset because he thinks that you lied to him. He said you told him you are engaged.

**H:** Oh that

**G:** I didn’t know you are engaged

Holly bites her lower lip and slowly closed her eyes and whispers oh gosh; you could tell Gail was enjoying this because she had that evil smile on her face. Everyone had eyes on Holly.

Holly opened her eyes and looked at Gail who was sitting in front of her. She quietly whispered

**H:** You think this is funny isn’t

**G:** Just nodes her head

**A:** Umm guys we are still here, please share what’s so funny.

Holly is not engaged guys, umm you guys are so bad at your jobs you know that. Everyone had a confused face especially Chris

**C:**  You lied to me

Holly was just standing there, she didn’t know what to say, that’s when Gail jumped in and said, I am not being rude or anything but how long have you guys known Holly.

Everyone was just quit and just looked at each other; Traci was the one to break the silence. About six, seven months… I think

**G:** And Chris how long have you had a crush on … Holly

**A:** Gail

**C:** From the day you came with her at The Penny

Holly turned around and looked at Gail and said I will take it from here.

Chris I am really sorry if I let you down or you think I lead you on, the thing is I am …gay. I didn’t tell you guys before because I was afraid that you would treat me different.

The room was silent for few minutes; Gail was looking at her friends who were just standing still like status.

**T:** Heey what makes you think will would treat you any different. I have known you for few months now and you have been nothing but a great friend.

Chris, Dov and Andy were nodding their heads to agreeing with what Traci was saying.

**H:** I know Gail told me to wait for the right time and I think this is the right time, even though it’s a bit too late…

**C:** Wait what… Gail you knew about this and you didn’t bother to tell me that Holly doesn’t play for my team.

**G:** I guess I was having too much fun watching you flirt with my “fiancé”

**A:** That’s so mean Gail you should have at least tip him off, wait did you just say fiancé

Everyone in the room was quite; they were all looking at Gail now. They all had that face that says what the hell. They were just trying to get it right. They were just trying to understand what was going on. Gail Peck is engaged, Gail Peck is in a relationship with a woman.

Traci stood up and shouted I knew it! What you mean you knew it said Andy looking at Traci.

She once told me to open my eyes (pointing at Gail) and I did, and over that last few months I have seen how they act around each other.

They spent hours talking about how scared Gail was to come out. How she thought they won’t treat her the same anymore most of all that they would walk away from her just like her mother did few hours ago. They talked and talked, the boys went out to get something to eat.

**A:** Gail so… who is Joshua

Holly and Gail looked at each other and burst in to laughter, I can’t believe you guys thought I was dating Joshua, he is Holly’s chaperone said Gail with a big smile on her face.

Few weeks later she was out of the hospital. She moved in with Holly and her friends were 100% behind her back just like they promised, it took time for Mrs Peck to accept that her daughter was in love with another woman but it finally did.


End file.
